Triangle Love
by nyanchi maru
Summary: Sasuke harus merelakan Naruto demi kebenaran yang terpendam! Dan kebenaran itu berkaitan dengan Naruto! Terus Sasuke harus bagaimana! Ah bukan, Naruto harus bagaimana! Warning!: Shonen Ai! ,LIKE it, READ IT! DONT LIKE, DONT READ OF COURSE! Chapter 8 update!
1. Chapter 1

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

Maaf permisi, saya pendatang baru yang masih perlu banyak belajar. Jadi, mohon bantuannya minna-san :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Di sekolah Desa Konoha yang bernama Jyuusei High School, terdapat seorang siswa beramput pirang dan berwajah manis sedang menyalin PRnya di kelas. Di depan siswa tersebut, duduk seorang temannya yang berambut merah dan berwajah _cool_.

"Yaampun Naruto, kau ini selalu saja lupa mengerjakan PRmu. " ujar temannya Naruto yang berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku tidak lupa, Gaara… Aku memang tidak mengerti PRnya. Jadi, aku tidak mengerjakannya."

"Kan kau bisa menelponku, lalu aku bisa datang ke rumahmu untuk membantumu, Naruto." ujar Gaara.

"Iya juga ya, tidak terpikirkan olehku sih, hehehe", Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan mengumbar cengiran khas Naruto.

Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Dasar'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid telah duduk rapi di masing-masing bangku mereka. Seorang guru pria bermasker, masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Siap! Berdiri! Memberi salam!." ujar tegas shikamaru yang merupakan ketua kelas.

"_Ohayou gonzaimasu! _Kakashi_ Sensei!"_. ujar lantang dan tegas para murid tersebut.

"_Ohayou._ Kalian dapat duduk kembali_", _ujar Kakashi _sensei._ Semua murid duduk kembali dengan tertib. "Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Dia merupakan pindahan dari luar negri. Silahkan masuk." sambung Kakashi _Sensei_.

Seorang remaja tampan dan tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas. Gaya remaja tampan ini sangat _cool_. Sehingga, semua siswi terpana melihat remaja tampan tersebut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak." Perintah Kakashi _Sensei._

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Sasuke Uchiha desu. _Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Ujar sasuke dengan nada yang _cool._ Kemudian Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

Suasana yang penuh dengan keterpanaan para siswi kepada Sasuke sangat terasa. Dan juga, suasana keirian dari para siswa tak kalah terasa.

"Sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto, tolong kamu bantu dia jika dia dalam kesulitan." Ujar Kakashi _Sensei._

"Baik" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Naruto. Para siswi mengikuti arah Sasuke dan tak melepaskan tatapan keterpanaan mereka.

"Hey, aku Naruto Uzumaki. _Yoroshiku."_ Ujar ramah Naruto sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan kepada Sasuke.

"_Yoroshiku."_ Ujar Sasuke dan menjabat tangan Naruto. Kulit Naruto terasa lembut oleh Sasuke. Senyumannya yang manis dan ramah tersebut membuat Sasuke terpana. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang _gentle. _

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku bersedia untuk membantumu." Ujar Naruto. Dia mengumbarkan senyuman super ramah dan manis, sampai-sampai bola mata Naruto tenggelam tak terlihat.

Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Naruto. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?." tanya Naruto.

"Tak ada." Jawab Sasuke. Dia pun membalikan wajahnya ke depan, memerhatikan Kakashi _Sensei_.

Naruto terheran-heran, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatap Naruto hingga seperti itu? Apa ada masalah? Naruto tak tahu jawabannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Istirahat telah tiba. Para siswi yang tergila-gila dengan ketampanan Sasuke, menggerubungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau pindah ke sini?." Ujar siswi berambut pirang alias Ino.

"Karna pekerjaan ayahku." Ujar Sasuke dingin dan singkat .

Jujur, Sasuke sangat membenci para siswi yang genit dan centi-centil ini. Sasuke merasa _illfeel_ kepada mereka. Rasanya ingin muntah di tempat, tapi Sasuke tahu diri. Jika dia muntah di tempat, bukannya terbebas dari neraka ini, malahan makin mendapat hawa panas neraka dari kecemasan siswi-siswi tersebut.

"Lalu Sasuke, apa tipe wanita idamanmu?." Tanya siswi berambut merah muda, alias Sakura

"Hmmm..", Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berguman seolah-olah dia berpikir keras.

Di sampingnya, Naruto malah asik bercanda-canda dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neiji. Tawaan-tawaan keras terdengar hingga satu ruangan kelas. Wajah Naruto sangat berseri-seri. Senyumannya yang lebar dan manis itu membuat Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto.

"Oh ya, hey Sasuke, kau mau ikut memancing tidak? Aku, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neiji akan pergi memancing. Mumpung besok tanggal merah!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat mengajak Sasuke.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jam 10 pagi, kau bisa kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya." Jawab _cool_ Sasuke

"Yosh! Berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah ya, Sasuke!." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah super cerianya. Naruto terlihat sangat manis di mata Sasuke. Sasuke merespon ucapan Naruto dengan anggukan singkatnya.

Gaara memasang wajah tak suka kepada sikap Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke. 'Kenapa harus dia?', ucap Gaara kesal dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dilambai-lambaikan tangan oleh para siswi dengan genit dan centil. Selain itu, Sasuke mendapat banyak _request_ dari para siswi yang ingin pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke menolak _request_ tersebut sehalus mungkin.

"Ayo Naruto," ajak Gaara yang sudah siap pulang. Di belakang Gaara, Neiji dan Shikamaru juga telah menggemblok tas mereka masing-masing.

"Hm!" ujar Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari bangkunya. Ketika Naruto dan yang lainnya berada di ambang pintu, Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke untuk menghentikan Naruto sebentar.

Naruto berbalik badan, dan berkata, "Ada apa Sasuke?."

"Boleh aku minta nomor telponmu? Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah." Ujar Sasuke. Gaara yang mendengarnya, kembali memasang muka tak sukanya.

"Boleh," ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Ketika nomor ponsel mereka sudah tepat satu sama lain, mereka berpamitan pulang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke" ujar ramah Naruto. Tak lupa, dia juga tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"Ya. Hati-hati" ucap Sasuke

"Kau juga" ucap ramah Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai lenyap dari kelas.

xxxxxxxxx

Di jalan, Neiji dan Shikamaru berbelok ke arah Barat, sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara berbelok ke arah Timur. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka berempat saling berpamitan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengajak Sasuke ikut bersama kita?" tanya Gaara yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin berteman dengannya. Hanya itu saja kok" ujar polos Naruto.

"Berteman, huh?" ujar dingin Gaara. Gaara juga menatap Naruto sinis. Naruto dibuat takut oleh tatapan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara…" ujar terbata-bata Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena sangat takut terhadap tatapan sinis nan tajam itu.

"Jauhi dia, Naruto" tegas Gaara. Kini, Gaara berada tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa emangnya?" tanya _nervous_ Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya" jawab tegas tapi dingin Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan dia baik. Lagi pula dia baru pindah dari luar negri, pasti tak banyak orang yang dia kenal di sini kan" ujar Naruto yang berusaha membela Sasuke.

"Kau baru mengenalnya. Kau juga tidak tahu dia baik atau jahat. Pokoknya, jauhi Sasuke, Naruto." Ujar Gaara yang semakin mempertegas ucapannya

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya," Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?! Dia kan baru di sini! Kau jangan terlalu mengatur-ngaturku dong! Aku mau berteman dengan siapa saja, Gaara!" teriak Naruto mengomeli akan sikap Gaara yang terlalu protektif.

Gaara memang sudah bersama Naruto sejak kecil. Kedua orang tua Naruto sudah lama meninggal sejak Naruto dilahirkan. Jadi, selama ini, Naruto tinggal bersama Gaara dan Keluarganya. Gaara yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto sudah seperti saudara kandung bagi Naruto sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Gaara sangat protektif terhadap Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto marah dan kesal terhadapnya, langsung tersentak dan melunak. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Kemudian Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku terlalu protektif kepadamu. Aku hanya tak mau kamu kenapa-napa" lirih bersalah Gaara .

Naruto yang mempunyai sifat mudah memaafkan ini, langsung memaafkan Gaara. Kemudian berkata lembut, "Tak apa. Aku juga tadi terlalu emosi sampai membentakmu seperti itu.."

Gaara melepaska pelukannya. Dia menatap _gentle_ nan lembut ke arah mata biru Naruto yang indah bagai lautan. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Gaara. Melihat senyuman lembut tersebut, Gaara ingin mencium bibir Naruto yang terlihat manis. Tapi, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya. Gaara tidak mau membuat Naruto marah lagi kepada dirinya.

Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

* * *

TBC

Permisiii, itu tadi ceritanya minna-san. Bagaimana? jelek ya? Aneh ya? Ngga nyambung ya? Maaf minna-san, saya masih sangat pemula. *membungkuk*

Minna-san mau review?:D

Terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya yang kelewat aneh ini:D

Salam ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

AN

ALL: Terimaka Kasih atas reviewnya minna _san_. Saya sangat terharu….hiks…hikssss…

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : hehehe, tatapan _gentle_ itu adalah tatapan cowok banget tapi lembut gitu. Kalo kita mendapat tatapan itu, pasti langsung _melted _ gimana gitu hihi :D

Maaf minna _san_ saya baru update lagi, UAS saya baru selesai T_T. Jadi, tolong dibukakan pintu maaf yang sebesar-besarnya…*membungkuk*

Selamat membaca! Enjoyyyy

* * *

Chapter 2

Burung-burung yang berkicau, langit dan awan yang cerah, serta angin sejuk yang membuat rambut biru dongker berkibas-kibas dengan bebasnya. Sasuke Uchiha, anak remaja berparas sangat tampan ini sedang menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Sasuke diajak oleh Naruto pergi memancing bersama.

"SASUKEEEEEE!", teriak Nauto dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memanggilnya. Sasuke tidak berekspresi. Wajahnya tetap _cool_ seperti biasa. Tapi, dalam hati Sasuke berkata, 'Mampus! Manis banget dia hari ini!'.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke!" , sapa Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ohayou"_ jawab Sasuke _cool. _

"Oh ya Sasuke, hari ini cuman kami bertiga saja, Neiji tak bisa datang katanya. Dia ada acara keluarga" ujar Naruto.

"Oh" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Loh Sasuke, dimana alat pancinganmu?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Itu ada di bagasi mobil" jawab Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Sebuah mobil mewah sedang terparkir tak jauh. Cat yang berwarna hitam mengkilap, ditambah merek mobil tersebut yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin meledak.

"Tidak mungkin…Itu kan….." ujar Shikamaru yang hampir kehabisan kata-kata.

"ROLLS ROYCE PHANTOM?!" , teriak Naruto keras. "Sasuke! Kau memiliki mobil super mewah ini?!" sambung Naruto yang semakin menaikan nadanya.

"Ya" Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"WAAAH! _SUGOOI_!" ujar Naruto. Binaran mata Naruto semakin cemerlang. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto menghampiri mobil super mewah tersebut dengan ekspresi yang kelewat terpana.

Ternyata Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa. Gaara, sedari tadi dia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Hey Sasuke, kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini memandang Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat lagi.

Naruto menunduk lalu berkata lemah, "Sasuke, ternyata…..kau…." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, kemudian menyambungnya kembali dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat gembira, "ORANG YANG SANGAT LUAR BIASAA!"

Mata Sasuke yang tajam terbelalak lebar melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu manis tersebut.

xxxxxxx

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara naik mobil super mewahnya Sasuke menuju tempat pemancingan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Wajah Naruto berseri-seri karena senang naik mobil termewah di dunia tersebut. Sasuke juga mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat manis .

Tiba di tempat pemancingan, Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya dengan mantap. Lalu mereka segera menyiapkan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, umpan apa yang kau bawa?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengeluarkan umpannya.

"Cacing" jawab Sasuke.

"Ooooh" seru Naruto menangguk-angguk.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku juga cacing. Nih lihat, aku membawa persediaan banyak. Kalo kamu kurang, nanti kamu minta sama aku aja" ujar Naruto yang memperlihatkan sebotol cacing kepada Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto, Gaara memasang wajah _bad mood_. Gaara yang tidak menyukai Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke begitu tergambar jelas. Shikamaru pun mengetahui jika Gaara sedang cemburu terhadap kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxx

Satu, dua, tiga PLUNG. Masing-masing pancingan mereka di lemparkan untuk menarik ikan. Mereka berempat duduk sejajar di pinggiran danau. Tidak banyak orang yang datang, tapi keseruan memancing mereka begitu terasa.

"Sasuke, gimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Biasa aja. Tidak ada yang spesial" jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto balik.

"Yang benar? Masa sih? Amerika itu kan keren. Di sana banyak makanan yang enak juga. Terus, kota yang kamu tinggali di Amerika dimananya Sasuke?"

"Ya benar. New York" jawab Sasuke

"_Maji de?!_ New York?!" ujar Naruto yang membelakan matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

"Ya" ujar Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"_Omae, honto ni sugoi"_ ujar Naruto yang semakin terpana. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto _gentle_.

"Naruto, angkat pancinganmu. " ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto beralih ke arah pancingannya. Ternyata, pancingan Naruto sudah terikat dengan ikan yang menarik-narik di bawah sana.

"Uughh", Naruto berusaha menarik pancingannya sekuat tenaga.

"Biar kubantu" ujar Sasuke yang sudah di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang menarik pancingannya. Tubuh mereka pun juga sangat dekat. Dengan bantuan tenaga Sasuke, pancingan Naruto terangkat. Ikan yang lumayan besar didapat oleh Naruto.

"Yoshaaaa!" ujar Naruto senang. "Terimakasih ya Sasuke!" sambung Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke persis di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Bola mata biru Naruto saling menatap dengan mata Sasuke yang tajam nan menawan tersebut. Keheningan di antara mereka berdua juga tercipta. Jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat membuat jantung Naruto mulai berdebar-debar sangat cepat dan wajah Naruto memerah muda.

"Ehem!" dehem Gaara yang memanas melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan tenangnya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Naruto, cepat taruh ikanmu di sini" ujar Gaara menyodorkan ember sedang ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, iya" ucap Naruto yang masih malu dan berdebar-debar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langit yang berwarna jingga menandakan hari sudah semakin sore. Hasil tangkapan mereka berempat lumayan banyak.

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaa" ujar Naruto yang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya,

"Tapi, ikannya lumayan banyak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

"Kau benar. Di rumah persediaan ikan sudah cukup banyak. Kulkasku tidak akan muat jika ditambah ikan-ikan ini" jawab Gaara.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan ikan ini bersama-sama?" ujar Naruto

"Hey hey hey Naruto. Kau pikir aku ini Chouji apa. Aku tidak akan sanggup dan tidak akan mau makan ikan sebanyak ini tau" ujar Shikamaru

"Itu tidak masalah, kalo kita juga mengundang yang lainnya untuk membantu menghabiskan ikan-ikan ini Shikamaru." ujar Naruto yang membela dirinya.

"Memangnya kau mau mengundang mereka dimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Di rumahku tentu saja, Gaara!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mengerjakan PRmu Naruto" tegas Gaara.

"Aaaah Gaara maah! PR di sekolah kan bisaaaa" rengek Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!. Kau ini, sudah diizinkan tinggal sendiri malah berbuat seenaknya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal sendiri dari awal" omel Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan ide Naruto. Jarang-jarang bukan kita bisa makan besar seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru.

Sungguh Shikamaru tidak peka! Bukannya membela Gaara malah membela Naruto. Padahal Gaara ingin menghentikan kedekatan Naruto dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi pagi membuat Gaara naik darah.

"Tuh kan, Shikamaru aja setuju kok. Boleh ya Gaara, ya ya ya?" pinta Naruto meng_kitty eyes_kan kedua bola matanya.

Tak tahan melihat _kitty eyes_ Naruto, Gaara akhirnya menyetujui ide Naruto dengan berat hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Pesta makan ikan besar-besaran terlihat ramai di halaman rumah Naruto. Kepulan-kepulan asap dari ikan yang di bakar menyebar kemana-mana.

"_Ittadakimaaasu" _ujar Naruto yang hendak memasukan ikan bakar ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm?" ujar Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara. Lalu Gaara mengelap sisa bumbu yang menempel di pipi Naruto dengan tisu.

"Ada sisa bumbu tadi" ujar Gaara yang baru saja selesai mengelap.

"Benarkah? Hmm, makasih Gaara!" ujar Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Di depan Gaara dan Naruto, Sasuke dikerubungi oleh para gadis-gadis.

"Sasuke, kau mau mencoba punyaku? Ini enak loh. Aku sendiri yang membakarnya" ujar genit Ino.

"Tidak usah Sasuke, Kau mencicipi punyaku aja. Aku telah menambahkan bumbu yang banyak tadi" ujar Sakura.

"Jangan Sasuke, Itu pasti asin" ledek Ino.

"Apa kau bilang?! Daripada milikmu, gosong!" balas Sakura yang tak mau kalah.

"Enak aja! Aku membuatnya gurih tau! Sasuke kan suka yang gurih-gurih. Bukannya banyak bumbu asin begitu" ledek Ino.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau mengetahui selera Sasuke ha?!" ujar Sakura yang mulai men_death glare_ Ino.

"Semua orang kan tidak suka asin!" balas Ino. Mereka berdua terus-terusan berdebat di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang berada di antara mereka berdua hanya memijit keningnya karena pusing mendengar celotehan tak penting tersebut.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara yang mengacak-acak rambut Naruto terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga sangat senang berada di sisi Gaara.

Sudah tak tahan lagi dengan celotehan Ino dan Sakura dan tawaran-tawaran tak menarik dari gadis-gadis genit, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruto, toilet dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di dalam. Ayo aku antar" jawab Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Tak usah. Biar aku saja" uar Gaara yang mencoba untuk menahan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Sasuke itu tamuku. Aku harus melayaninya dengan baik" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Gaara tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Naruto mengantar Sasuke sendirian ke dalam rumah Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, ini….." ujar Sasuke yang tidak percaya akan yang dia lihat.

"Hehehehe maaf ya berantakan" ujar Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat rumah sangat sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah ini. Komik-komik yang dimana-mana, bantal dan guling yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan tv dan kaset-kaset _games_ yang bertebaran di lantai tak karuan. Melihat kondisi yang mengenaskan ini, Sasuke terdorong untuk membereskannya.

"Eeeh Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai mengambili komik-komiknya yang berserakan.

"Membereskan barang-barangmu tentu saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Ih tidak usah Sasuke! Sini sini!" ujar Naruto yang menarik kembali komik-komik dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ruanganmu ini sangat berantakan. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya" jawab Sasuke yang menarik kembali komik-komik tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Iiiiih tidak mau Sasuke! Biarkan saja! Nanti aku bereskan kok!" balas Naruto yang mencoba meraih komik-komik dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak" ujar Sasuke yang meninggikan lengannya.

"Sasuke! Cepat berikan padaku!" ujar Naruto yang melompat-lompat untuk mengambil komik-komiknya tersebut.

"Tidak" ujar Sasuke teguh.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Lalu berlari sekecang-kencangnya dan melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk meraih komik-komiknya tersebut.

Entah Sasuke yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan atau Naruto yang terlalu mengerluarkan tenaga besar, mereka berdua malah sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

Naruto tepat berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jantung mereka mulai berdebar sangat cepat dan wajah mereka berdua juga mulai memerah.

"Gyaaa! Maaf Sasuke! Aku tidak bermaksud!" ujar Naruto yang berdiri panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai bangkit.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri lagi di depan Naruto.

"Haaaah, syukurlah. Maaf ya Sasuke, tadi aku terlalu berlebihan mengeluarkan tenagaku" ujar Naruto menyesal.

Sasuke tidak merespon Naruto. Sasuke malah menatap Naruto _gentle. _Lalu kemudian…Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung mem_blush _merah padam.

"HUAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang ketika melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?!" tanya Gaara yang datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar jeritan Naruto. Semua orang pun juga ikut datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ti-tidak ada kok! Haha! Ta-tadi ada…..ada…..kecoa! Iya! Ada kecoa!" ujar Naruto yang menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

Gaara mengkerutkan alisnya. Bingung. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit keras seperti itu hanya karena kecoa?. Lalu, wajah Naruto juga memerah padam. Apa jangan-jangan….

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara tegas.

"Tidak ada! Tidak adaaa!" elak Naruto yang mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Naruto harus menyembunyikan kejadian mengejutkan tadi kepada Gaara. Jika Gaara sampai tahu Naruto baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke, Gaara pasti akan menghajar Sasuke saat ini juga.

"Jangan bohong kau, Naruto!"

"Sungguh!" bela Naruto

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Gaara yang mensiniskan ucapannya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke santai nan cuek.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara dingin. Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih atas toiletnya" ujar Sasuke bohong yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Y-ya sama-samaaa" jawab Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidak terbata-bata.

'Aneh' ujar Gaara dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Pesta makan ikan besar-besaran telah usai. Semua orang telah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Gaara yang membantu Naruto membereskan barang-barang.

"Naruto, tadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjerit keras seperti itu?" tanya Gaara yang masih mencurigai Naruto.

"He? O-ooh itu, kan sudah kubilang, ada kecoa" jawab Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidak mem_blush_ merah padam lagi.

"Naruto aku sangat tau dimana saat kau berbohong dan tidak. Sekarang cepat beritahu aku, atau aku akan marah padamu" ancam Gaara.

"Sungguuuh Gaaraaa. Tidak ada apa-apa kook!" bela Naruto sekuat tenaga. Tetapi, Gaara malah menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sudah panik dan takut ketahuan, mengusir Gaara pulang segera.

"Ah lihat sudah malam. Sudah pulang sana. Sisanya biar aku saja sendiri" ujaar Naruto yang mendorong Gaara untuk keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto! Hey!"

"Sudaaah, pulang sana pulang. Besok nanti kau kesiangan." Ujar Naruto

"Naruto!" ujar Gaara yag membalikan badannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir Gaara.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu" ujar Gaara mengalah. Sebenarnya Gaara masih ingin mengintrogasi Naruto. Tapi, Gaara tidak mau membuat Naruto marah karena Naruto tidak suka diintrogasi macam-macam.

Gaara mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Oyasuminasai _Gaara" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum lembut.

"_Oyasumi"_ balas Gaara. Kemudian Gaara pergi melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Di tempat tidur Naruto terbaring lelah. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Dan…_BLUSH_ Naruto kembali mengingat Sasuke yang menciumnya tadi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH BESOOOOOOK!" teriak Naruto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing :SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning :Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

AN

ALL: Terima Kasih atas reviewnya minna _san_. Saya sangat berterimakasih. Maaf, tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu . Maaf juga kelamaan...tidur saya kelewat sering hehehe

Langsung aja, Enjoyy!

* * *

Chapter 3

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kelas, Naruto terus-terus dipandang heran oleh Gaara karena Naruto memakai topeng rubah

"Kau kenapa pake-pake topeng begitu?" tanya heran Gaara

"Aku mau _cosplay_" ujar Naruto berbohong.

Padahal di balik topeng itu, wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Kalo mau boong itu logika pake. Mana ada orang mau _cosplay _hari ini, hari ini tidak ada festifal dimanapun" ujar Gaara

"Benaran kok! Aku mau belajar _cosplay_! Sekalian aku mau ikut-ikutan Tobi _san_" ujar Naruto

"Pulang sekolah kau kuantar ke rumah sakit. Otakmu perlu dioperasi" ujar Gaara

"Iiiih! Dibilang aku nggak bohong!"omel Naruto

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Wajahmu kenapa babak belur begituuu!" teriak histeris para siswi melihat Sasuke masuk membawa wajah babak belur

Seluruh kelas langsung menaruh pandangan pada Sasuke. Naruto terkejut

'Wajahnya kok bisa babak belur gitu?! Kemarin dia baik-baik aja deh" ujar Naruto terkejut

Sasuke duduk dengan cueknya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal. Naruto ingin menghampirinya tapi mengurungkan niat, karena para siswi sedang menggerubungi Sasuke. Naruto bisa dilempar keluar jika Naruto mengganggu para siswi tersebut

Shikamaru datang bersama Neiji dan Kiba.

"Lah, kau kenapa Sasuke? Itu muka bengep gitu" tanya Kiba

"Jatuh" ujar cuek Sasuke

"Jatuh bisa bengep? Keren" ujar Kiba agak meledek

Sasuke melihat Kiba kesal, Kiba langsung ngibrit menjauh dari Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Neiji mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_

"Lah ini lagi, kenapa topeng rubah dipake?" tanya Kiba sambil menaruh tasnya

"_Cosplay_" ujar Naruto berbohong lagi

"Ha? Kau gila? Obatmu abis?" tanya Kiba sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Tidak! Sembarangan kau! Aku memang berlatih _cosplay_!"sembur Naruto

Kiba makin meninggikan sebelah alisnya

"Naruto copot. Di kelas dilarang memakai benda lain selain jam tangan" perintah Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melepasnya" tolak Naruto

"Lepas Naruto. Kakashi _Sensei _nanti ikut-ikutan menghukumku" ujar Shikamaru

"Tidak mau! Aku akan terus pake sampai rumah!" teguh Naruto

"Jangan buat diriku repot kau Naruto. Aku mau langsung pulang, mau tidur" ujar Shikamaru

"Tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak!" teguh Naruto

"Serahkan padaku kawan" ujar Kiba sambil menempelkan telapak tangan Kiba ke pundak Shikamaru

Kemudian...

"Lepas! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan ganggu aku Kiba!"omel Naruto sambil mempertahakan topengnya yang dipaksa lepas oleh Kiba

"Makanya lepas! Ini kelas bukan arena festifal! Janga ngaco Naruto!" omel Kiba balik terus-terusan memaksa melepaskan topeng rubah Naruto

"Tidak mau! Aku mau merasakan gimana jadi Tobi _san_!" omel Naruto lagi

"Jangan bodoh! Kau makan apa tadi pagi?! Lepas Naruto! Urrggghhh!"Kiba makin memaksa

"Tidak! Tidak Tidak! Tidaaakkk!"Naruto semakin mempertahankan

"Hey kalian bertiga! Cepat bantu aku! Jangan cuman nonton gitu!"omel Kiba sambil memaksa lepas topeng Naruto

"Males" ujar cuek Shikamaru

"Berjuanglah" ujar cuek Gaara

"Tuhan ada di pihakmu" ujar santai Neiji

"KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA MENDUKUNG SIAPAAAA?!" Kiba emosi

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keributan Kiba dan Naruto dicuekin oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tampak asik dalam pikiran siswa yang mengajak Sasuke bicara dicuekin ada satupun yang dilirik maupun direspon.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa seperti biasa memberi salam pada Kakashi _Sensei_. Melihat Naruto memakai topeng di kelas, Kakashi _Sensei _menegur Naruto

"Naruto apa-apaan kau. Lepas topeng, ini di kelas, bukan di rumah" ujar Kakashi _Sensei_

"Tidak mau! Kakashi _Sensei _aja pake-pake masker, kenapa aku tidak boleh pake topeng? Tobi _san _juga beginikan?" ujar Naruto seenak jidatnya

'Berani!'gumam serempak para murid di kelas

"Ooh begitu ya. Naruto,Shikamaru, pulang sekolah kalian ke ruanganku! Kalian akan kuhukum menulis permohonan maaf sebanyak seribu kata!" tegas Kakashi _Sensei_

"Haaaa?! Kenapa harus dihukuuuum?! Kan ini wajaaar! Kakashi _Sensei _curang!"suara Naruto membludak kelas ke seluruh ruangan

"2000 kata"

"Apa?! Kakashi _Sensei _kira-kira napa!"omel Naruto

"3000 kata"

"Kakashi _Senseeiiiii_!"

DUAK! Naruto dilempar buku oleh Shikamaru sambil berkata, "MAKANYA JANGAN PROTES TERUS!" Shikamaru emosi

xxxxxxxx

Istirahat, Sasuke memilih menyendiri di atap sekolah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Jelas terlihat Sasuke sedang kesal

Tanpa disadari, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri menghadap di samping Sasuke

"Ada apa?" tanya cuek Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto tapi Sasuke terus fokus ke depan

"Hmmm...Sasuke...aku mau nanya..." ujar Naruto gugup

"Apa?" tanya cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

"_Etto_...kemarin...hmm...kenapa kau...menciumku" tanya Naruto.

Di balik topeng, Naruto sudah seperti kembaran baju merah

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng?" tanya cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

Wajah Naruto makin panas karena malu dan merah tak karuan

"I-itu...kan su-sudah kubilang..._cosplay_" ujar Naruto terbata-bata sambil menundukan kepala

"Terbawa suasana" ujar cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

"He?" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya terbawa suasana" ujar cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

"Ooh gitu ya" ujar Naruto menundukan kepala

'Kok aku kecewa ya? Bukannya ini bagus? Berarti Sasuke nggak berniat apa-apa kan? Tapi kok mengetahuinya dadaku sakit ya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ekspresi Naruto sedih nan kecewa

"Aku ingin sendiri. Pergilah" ujar cuek Sasuke masih posisi tetap

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke

'Dia...kenapa ya...' gumam sedih Naruto dalam hati

"Maaf mengganggu" lirih bersalah Naruto

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus kecewa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto berjalan lemas. Secara perlahan Naruto melepas topengnya

'Dia kenapa ya? Aku kenapa ya? Melihat Sasuke seperti itu dan mendengar ucapannya tadi, aku merasa perasaan aneh. Rasanya sama ketika aku bertengkar dengan Gaara, ah tidak, masih sakitan ini malah' gumam Naruto sedih sekaligus bingung

Saat akan melewati toilet pria, Naruto dibekap mulutnya dan ditarik ke dalam

"Gaara?!" ujar Naruto terkejut ternyata yang membekap dan menarik Naruto ke toilet adalah Gaara

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berciuman?" tanya serius Gaara

Naruto terkejut

"Ka—kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu. Katakan padaku, alur cerita kalian bisa berciuman?" tanya serius Gaara

"Ka-kau salah dengar kali. Mu—mungkin orang lain" ujar Naruto semakin terbata-bata , wajah Naruto semakin merah, dan juga Naruto panik

"Jangan ngeles. Aku mengikutimu dan kau bertemu Sasuke di atap kan? Aku mendengar semuanya. Katakan padaku atau aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi" Gaara semakin serius dan seram

Naruto ketakutan. Gaara sepertinya marah. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, karena Naruto tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Gaara.

Naruto menceritakan alurnya

"Gitu, tadi aku tanya katanya itu hanya terbawa suasana kok. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar Naruto menundukan kepala. Nada Naruto juga terlihat sedih nan kecewa

"Kau menyukai itu?" tanya serius Gaara

"A—apa kau! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya bodoh!" sembur Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah

"Lalu kenapa kau pakai topeng? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya serius Gaara

"I—itu...itu..." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya

"Kau suka dia?" tanya dingin Gaara

"Sudah cukup! Kenapa kau itu selalu menuduhku! Jika kau tidak tau apapun tentang perasaanku jangan berani-beraninya kau mengomentariku!" omel Naruto

Gaara tersentak lalu memeluk Naruto

"Maaf, aku berlebihan. sebenarnya...aku menyukaimu" ujar Gaara

Naruto terkejut

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan! Hentikan bermain Gaara! Aku sedang kesal!" omel Naruto dalam pelukannya Gaara

"Aku serius" Gaara melepas pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dulu waktu SD aku sedih kehilangan anjingku, lalu kau menghiburku. Disaat itulah aku mulai menyukaimu" jelas Gaara

Naruto diem. Naruto nggak bisa percaya, tapi ini baru aja Naruto dengar. Gaara menyatakan perasaannya. Gaara kembali memeluk Naruto

"Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai keluarga. Tapi aku lebih. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Aku tau, ini sulit bagimu. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu" ujar Gaara

'SMA ribet. Menjadi dewasa ribet' gerutu Naruto dalam hati

At Evening  
==============================

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Shikamaru masih menulis hukumannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara mengadakan pertemuan di atap sekolah

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau mencium Naruto? Kau bukanlah tipe yang mudah suka dengan orang dalam waktu singkat" tanya dingin Gaara

"_Omae ni kankenai_" ujar dingin Sasuke

"_Kisama_, jauhi Naruto. Jangan dekati dia, dia tidak tahu apapun!" ujar judes Gaara

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu. Oh, atau kau menyukainya? Kau takut kehilangan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum _smirk_

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya serius nan dingin Gaara

"Kau mau tahu? Aku ingin kau hancur ditanganku" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa tak kau langsung saja tentukan tanggalnya. Aku tau kau punya maksud tertentu sama Naruto. Katakan yang benar, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya dingin Gaara

"Aku berpikir untuk mengalahkan seseorang, aku harus bisa menjadi dirinya. jika kau mau Naruto tidak kenapa-napa teruslah bermain denganku, Gaara" ujar dingin Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara

Gaara mensiniskan pandangannya melihat Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di rumah Naruto, Gaara mampir karena takut akan omongan Sasuke tadi pas di atap sekolah

"Heeee? Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sasukeee?!" keluh Naruto yang diminta untuk menjauh dari Sasuke

"Ya, dia orang berbahaya. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" larang Gaara

"Tidak mau! Kau ini! Kan sudah kubilang dia itu baik! Temannya masih sedikit karena pindahan dari Amerika! Kenapa tetap egois sih!" omel Naruto

"Dia memang pindahan dari Amerika, tapi dia itu belum tentu pernah tinggal di sini" ujar Gaara

"Jangan curiga sama orang sampe segitunya! Itu lebay! Kenapa kau itu benci banget sama Sasuke?! Kau nggak pernah kayak gini dulu!" omel Naruto

"Apa boleh buat" gumam Gaara. "Aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 13 tahun dan kami adalah musuh bebuyutan" ujar Gaara

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara

* * *

Kira-kira kenapa ya? Kok bisa begitu? Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? TBC :D

Terimakasih sudah bersedia tetap mau membacanya :D. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya *membungkuk*


	4. Chapter 4

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

Maaf baru update lagi, jujur saya harus menyelesaikan fanfic pesanan teman saya yang udah lama dipesan, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya:(

hanazawa kay: Itu ada dipenjelasan chap berikutnya _senpai_ :D

mifta cinya: _Senpai,_ Naruto saudara angkat Gaara._. Kalo masalah Sasuke suka memanfaatkan Naruto ada di chap berikutnya:D

Beneran terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau me_review_ cerita saya yang ancur ini:D *membungkuk*

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 13 tahun dan kami adalah musuh bebuyutan" ujar Gaara

"Ha?"

"Kau masih ingat kan Geng Orochimaru yang menyerang Geng Konoha setahun yang lalu?" tanya Gaara

"Tentu saja! Geng Orochimaru itu suka membuat masalah dengan Geng Konoha!" ujar kesal Naruto

"Sasuke itu ketua dari Geng Orochimaru" ujar serius Gaara

"Apa?!" ujar terkejut Naruto

"Aku dan Sasuke selalu bertarung satu sama lain dan selalu seri hasilnya. Pertarungan terakhir kami di liburan kemarin. Sasuke ingin mengalahkanku dengan menggunakan dirimu" ujar Gaara

"Tapi kenapa aku nggak tau kalo Sasuke itu ketua Geng Orochimaru?!" desak Naruto

"Tidak hanya kau, tapi semua orang. Aku tidak tau apa alasan Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya. Yang aku yakin hanya satu, kau sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke" ujar serius Gaara

Naruto diam. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Otaknya buyar.

Gaara memegang bahu Naruto

"Naruto, Sasuke menciummu itu adalah jebakannya. Kebaikan Sasuke padamu itu hanyalah akting. Aku tau siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Mulai besok, jangan pernah berbicara padanya lagi" ujar Gaara

"Gaara, aku mau istirahat. Tolong kau pulanglah" gumam pelan Naruto dalam tundukan kepalanya

Gaara diam. Dia simak-simak memperhatikan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sudah pulang. Naruto duduk suram di samping ranjangnya. Sasuke yang ternyata Ketua Geng Orochimaru serasa mimpi bagi Naruto. Kebaikannya, ciumannya, selama ini hanyalah akting belaka.

Naruto mengambil ponsel di samping bantalnya. Dia memanggil Shikamaru

"Halo Shikamaru?. Bisa kita berbicara sekarang?. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Hari ini, datanglah ke rumahku. Ya, aku tunggu"

Naruto menutup ponselnya. Dia melempar asal ponselnya ke kasur.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" gumam Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumah tradisional jepang yang panjang dengan halaman yang luas, cowok tampan sedang meninju sansak dengan perasaan kesal di sebuah ruangan. Dia bertelanjang dada dengan celana training.

BUK

BUK

BUK

Cowok itu meninju sansak penuh dengan amarah.

"Hah...hah..." cowok itu terengah-engah nafasnya karena dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Hari ini kau bersemangat ya, Sasuke" ujar seorang bapak-bapak alias Orochimaru

"Aku gagal" gumam Sasuke tanpa melihat Orochimaru

"Gagal apa?" tanya Orochimaru

"Aku gagal mengalahkan kakakku" gumam Sasuke

"Fuh. Jangan terburu-buru. Lakukan saja semuanya tahap demi tahap" ujar _smirk_ khas Orochimaru

Sasuke diam. Kemudian Sasuke kembali memukuli sansaknya lagi.

"Sasukeeeeee!" ujar Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Aaaaah...jangan dingin gitu kenapa" rengek Karin yang membentuk bibir angka 3

"Lepas, aku mau latihan" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Kau ini selalu aja dingin padaku! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Karin dalam bentuk bibir angka 3

"Karin jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia. Dia itu abnormal" ujar Kabuto dengan muka tanpa dosa yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di tembok samping Orochimaru

"Hey kau! Beraninya kau ngatain Sasuke abnormal! Bosan hidup ya?!" omel Karin

"Dia memang abnormal. Dia kan udah mencium bibir Naruto" ujar Kabuto tanpa dosa lagi

"He?"

Karin melongo

"Diam kau. Kau juga abnormal tau" ujar sinis Sasuke

"Kau lebih abnormal" ujar Kabuto tanpa dosa

"Kau lebih lebih abnormal" ujar sinis Sasuke

"Kau lebih lebih lebih abnormal" ujar Kabuto tanpa dosa

"Kau lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih abnormal" ujar sinis Sasuke

Kabuto dan Sasuke terus beradu dengan _death glare_ masing-masing. Karin yang mendengarnya memunculkan tanda simpang empat di kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup! Kabuto! Sasuke itu normal! Dia itu normal! Sekali lagi bilang Sasuke abnormal kuhajar kau!" omel Karin dengan mulut berapi-api sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kabuto

"Guru, ada apa ini?" tanya Jirobo yang bawa-bawa bungkus ciki

"Karin nggak terima kalo Sasuke itu juga bisa suka dengan sesama jenis. Padahal memang benar dia juga bisa suka dengan sesama jenis" ujar Orochimaru

"Ooh gitu. Oooooi Karin! Sasuke mana mungkin menyukaimu! Kau itu nggak semanis Naruto!" ledek Jirobo

"Jirobo! Kau mau mati ha?! Mau mati rupanya?!" ujar kesal Karin yang sudah mengeluarkan gigi-gigi taringnya

"Emang benarkan. Cowok manapun yang melihat Naruto pasti akan jatuh hati meskipun Naruto itu sebenarnya juga cowok" ujar Jirobo sambil makan ciki

"B*eng*ek! Mati kau Jirobo!" Karin langsung mengayunkan tinjuan ke Jirobo tapi ditahan oleh Orochimaru

"Sudahlah Karin. Jangan membuat keributan di sini" tahan Orochimaru

"Tapi..."

"Karin, Kabuto, Jirobo, ayo pergi. Sasuke sedang latihan" ujar Orochimaru sambil melangkah pergi

"Ah ya Sasuke, ingatlah dimana posisimu berada. Jangan melupakan tujuan kita sebenarnya" ujar Orochimaru yang menoleh ke Sasuke

"Aku tau" ujar singkat Sasuke

At Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sudah sampai di rumah Naruto. Dia duduk di kursi depan meja belajar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di samping ranjangnya

"Ada apa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui" gumam Naruto dalam tundukan kepalanya

"Kau...tidak suka padaku kan?" ujar Shikamaru yang mewaspadakan dirinya

"Ha?" Naruto kebingungan atas ucapan Shikamaru

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan? Naruto, maaf ya aku ini masih normal. Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang bisa menyukai sesama jenis" ujar Shikamaru dengan perasaan yang penuh tanpa beban

"Tentu saja nggak. Aku nggak suka cowok yang membosankan seperti dirimu" ujar santai Naruto

Shikamaru mengeluarkan tanda simpang empat di kepalanya sambil berkata, "Hari ini kau mati Naruto"

"Kita harus membantu Gaara" pinta serius Naruto

"Emangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sasuke mengincar Gaara, dia merupakan Ketua Geng Orochimaru" ujar serius Naruto

"Demi apa?! Sasuke?!" tanya kaget Shikamaru

Naruto mengangguk

"Dia memanfaatkan diriku untuk menghancurkan Gaara. Aku mau membantunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa sendiri. Kita harus menjaga Gaara walaupun dia bukan anggota geng kita" pinta Naruto

"Jadi rumor itu benar ya. Geng Orochimaru menyembunyikan ketua mereka untuk menyerang lawan dalam selimut" ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, tolong perintahkan semuanya untuk melindungi Gaara. Aku nggak mau dia kenapa-napa" pinta Naruto

"Untuk apa kau menambahkan kata tolong, kau kan ketua kami. Apapun yang kau perintahkan, kami akan melaksanakannya dengan baik" ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru..." ujar Naruto yang tidak menduga Shikamaru akan mengucapkan hal itu

"Lebih baik kita berkumpul besok. Kita juga harus berhati-hati terhadap Sasuke, tapi tetap harus bersikap seperti biasa. Aku rasa Sasuke itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia mungkin hampir setara dengan Ketua Geng Akatsuki" ujar Shikamaru

"Ya kau benar. Sasuke harus kita waspadai sekarang" ujar serius Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SYUUUUURRRRRR

Sasuke sedang mandi dengan _shower_. Dia teringat perkataan kakaknya sewaktu dia menyerang kakaknya sendiri

**Flashback**

"_**Sasuke, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku selama kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan lawan yang seimbang denganmu**_**" **_**ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke yang sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bertarung**_

_**Sasuke terkapar di lantai. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Tenaganya juga sudah habis**_

"_**Jangan bercanda...aku pasti...bisa mengalahkanmu..."lirih Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit berdiri**_

"_**Hmph. Tenagamu sudah habis dan kau sudah babak belur. Kau masih ingin bertarung?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam khasnya**_

"_**Kau telah mengkhianati Geng Uchiha...kau seenaknya membubarkan mereka...kau membuang mereka dan membuat mereka sengsara...kau akan merasakan apa yang kami rasakan!" Sasuke kembali melontarkan tunjuannya **_

_**Tapi tinjuan Sasuke meleset. Perut Sasuke ditonjok oleh Itachi kembali. **_

"_**Ugh..!" Sasuke berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya**_

"_**Sasuke, jika kau mau mengalahkanku, kalahkan Naruto" ujar khas Itachi**_

_**Sasuke membelakan matanya yang tajam dan mengerutkan keningnya**_

"_**Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan Naruto, maka kau juga akan berhasil mengalahkanku" ujar Itachi**_

"_**Aku tidak akan mengalahkan Naruto! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya!" ujar Sasuke**_

"_**Itulah kelemahanmu. Kau tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang kau suka, iya kan?" tanya Itachi**_

_**Sasuke terhenyak**_

"_**Aku menyukai Naruto...?"**_

"_**Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mau melindungi orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi kau mau melindungi Naruto dari perkataanmu tadi, berarti kau mempunyai perasaan padanya" ujar Itachi**_

_**Sasuke makin terhenyak. Kemudian Itachi melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Langkah Itachi terhenti dan menoleh ke Sasuke**_

"_**Untuk mengalahkan Naruto, kau harus mengalahkan Gaara. Gaara adalah pelindung Naruto. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua" ujar Itachi yang menghadap depan kembali di kalimat terakhir**_

_**Kemudian Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke.**_

**End of flashback**

'Aku menyukai Naruto, huh' gumam Sasuke dalam hati

"_**Dia itu abnormal"**_

Sasuke tersenyum. Wajah Sasuke ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

'Konyol' gumam Sasuke dalam hati

At Midnight  
xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto belum bisa tidur. Matanya masih terbuka memandang langi-langit rumahnya.

'Jika memang benar Sasuke itu jahat, tapi kenapa aku melihat cahaya mata Sasuke seperti mengandung kesedihan...?' pikir bingung Naruto

'Tadi waktu di sekolah, Sasuke babak belur. Dia terlihat marah dan seperti memiliki sesuatu yang mengerikan di matanya. Tapi, jika dia diam di kelas cahaya matanya tersirat sebuah kesedihan...Sasuke...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu...' gumam sedih Naruto

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya.

DOK

DOK

DOK

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" ujar seseorang yang menggedor-gedor pintu Naruto

Naruto panik mendengar gedoran keras pintunya dan langsung membuka pintu secara terburu-buru

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto gawat! Shikamaru diserang Deidara!" ujar panik Kiba

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf singkat:( tapi saya usahakan saya update lagi nanti:D


	5. Chapter 5

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

hanazawa kay: Hehehe nggak kok, Sasuke ada alasan tersendiri nanti senpai :D

kyujaena: Selamat datang senpai :D, makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca fanfic saya:D

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: Senpaaaaai ='') huaa! makasih banyaaaak, saya tidak akan jenuh!:D

Sesuai janji saya sebagai penebusan dosa, saya update lagi fanfic ini:D

Terimakasih banyak banget super banyak udah mau review:D Makasih _minna-san_:D

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 5

"Naruto gawat! Shikamaru diserang Deidara!" ujar panik Kiba

"Kok bisa?!" ujar Naruto yang ikut-ikutan panik

"Tadi aku melihat Shikamaru digebukin. Ayo cepat Naruto!" ujar panik Kiba

"Sial! Padahal lagi enak-enak tidur juga!" gerutu panik Naruto sambil menutup pintu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di danau, Shikamaru dan Deidara saling mengayunkan tinju ke arah wajah. Pipi Shikamaru terkena tinjuan Deidara dan pipi Deidara terkena tinjuan Shikamaru. Kemudian Deidara mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang wajah Shikamaru tapi Shikamaru berhasil menangkap kaki Deidara dan langsung membanting Deidara.

Deidara bangkit lagi, dia mengayunkan tinju lagi. Tangan Deidara tertangkap lagi oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru membanting Deidara lagi. Tanpa ada selang waktu Shikamaru meninju pipi Deidara keras-keras.

Nafas Shikamaru sudah terengah-engah. Tenaganya juga sudah habis. Tapi Deidara masih belum menyerah.

"Shikamaru!" panggil seorang lelaki dari kejauhan

Shikamaru dan Deidara berhenti. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dan Kiba datang.

"Shikamaru, kau tak apa?!" tanya panik Kiba

"Ya" ujar Shikamaru

"Deidara! Beraninya kau menyerang Shikamaru!" omel Naruto

"Wooooh! Sang Ketua datang, hiiii seraaaam" ujar sok-sok takut khas Deidara

"Brengsek mati kau Deidara!" omel Naruto

Secara diam-diam Deidara _smirk_. Naruto mengayunkan tinju ke arah wajah Deidara. Pipi Deidara memang kena, tapi dengan gerakan cepat Deidara mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan menusuk perut Naruto.

"Ugh...!"

Deidara puas. Dia tampak senang. Kemudian Deidara menarik secara kasar tusukan pisau itu. Darah Naruto menetes di ujung pisau itu. Piyama oranye Naruto terbasahi darah di perutnya.

"Naruto!" panggil kompak panik Shikamaru dan Kiba

Shikamaru dan Kiba memegangi Naruto yang tengah berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya

"Brengsek...!" lirih lemah Naruto yang kesakitan

"Hahahaha. Akhirnya sang KETUA berhasil terluka, itu suuuungguh menyenangkan" ujar senang _devil_ khas Deidara

"Tak termaafkan! Rasakan ini!" uja Kiba sambil mengayunkan tinju tapi

SRET

Ketika Deidara berhasil menghidar, lengan Kiba dikenai pisau Deidara. Shikamaru berlutut memegangi lengannya yang mengalir darah

"Hahahaha! Pertarungan ini dimenangkan olehku! Oleh Akatsuki!" ujar senang khas Deidara

Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah kalah telak. Dedara membawa senjata sedangkan mereka bertiga tidak.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Suara anjing menggonggong.

"Akamaru!" ujar senang Kiba

Akamaru melindungi sang majikan dengan mengerang geram.

"Heee, kau mau ikutan seperti majikanmu ya?" ujar Deidara

Akamaru semakin mengerang geram

"Akamaru serang dia!" perintah sang majikan

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Akamaru menyerang Deidara. Deidara berhasil menghindar. Akamaru loncat untuk mencakar Deidara, tapi meleset. Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirine polisi.

"Sial!" ujar kesal Deidara

"Hey anjing kampung! Ini tetap kemenangan Akatsuki! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujar Deidara sambil melarikan diri

"Kurang ajar kau! Beraninya kau ngatain Akamaru anjing kampung!" omel Kiba

Akamaru juga menggonggong kesal.

"Narutooo!" ujar seseorang dari atas

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. Ternyata Gaara datang bersama Kankuro.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" panggil senang Kiba

Gaara dan Kankuro langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang terluka

"Naruto bertahanlah!" ujar Gaara yang menggendong belakang Naruto

Naruto sudah seperti orang sekarat. Luka tusukan itu seperti akan menghilangkan nafas Naruto. Kiba dibantu oleh Kankuro. Mereka semua pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat

Untung saja, Naruto tidak pingsan. Dia masih terjaga walaupun tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kiba yang terluka di tangan lebih cepat karena energi Kiba tidak terkuras seperti Naruto. Gaara duduk setia di samping ranjang Naruto. Kiba berdiri di samping lainnya. Shikamaru berdiri di samping Kiba. Akamaru tentu tunggu di luar.

"Maaf...sebagai ketua aku malah menyusahkan kalian..." ujar lemah Naruto

"Bicara apa kau. Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan kami. Justru kamilah yang minta maaf. Kami tidak bisa melindungi ketua sendiri" ujar Kiba

"Itu benar Naruto. Ini bukan salahmu dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ujar Shikamaru

Naruto tersenyum

"_Arigatou minna_..." ujarnya kemudian

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto izin sakit dan Gaara berbohong izin pergi karena mau menjaga Naruto. Kemarin malam Naruto diantar pulang oleh Gaara. Gaara juga menginap di rumah Naruto

"_Ohayou_ Naruto" ujar Gaara yang baru aja datang membawa sarapan

"_Ohayou_" ujar Naruto yang baru aja bangun

"Ssshhh..." Naruto mendesak sakit pada perutnya

"Ini makanlah. Setelah sarapan kita ganti lukamu" ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan sarapan Naruto

"Kita harus waspada sekarang. Akatsuki sudah mulai aksinya" ujar Naruto

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Makan aja dulu" ujar Gaara

"Akatsuki itu kuat. Mereka sangat kuat. Aku harus mengalahkan mereka. Aku harus membalas kekalahan ini!" ujar serius Naruto

Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto

"Aku juga harus mencari tahu, kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di Orochimaru. Kenapa dia bergabung bersama Orochimaru. Serta aku juga akan mengalahkan semua anggota Orochimaru!" ujar serius Naruto lagi

"Kau tak akan bisa Naruto untuk mengalahkn Orochimaru" ujar Gaara

"Aku pasti bisa! Aku pasti-"

"Kau tak akan bisa. Mereka itu kuat. Kau belum tau kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua itu licik dan berbahya. Lebih baik, kau fokus saja ke Akatsuki. Biar aku yang mengurus Orochimaru" ujar Gaara

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau mengalahkan anggota Orochimaru. Aku juga akan mengalahkan Orochimaru sendiri. Kata Shikamaru, Sasuke dulu pernah tinggal di sini. Semenjak kakaknya pergi meninggalkan Gengnya dan mengkhianati Geng Uchiha, Sasuke bergabung ke Geng Orochimaru. Aku ingin tau apa alasan dia masuk dalam Geng Orochimaru. Aku juga akan membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam Geng Konoha!" ujar Naruto yang setengah mengangkat tangannya dan mengepal erat-erat

"Kenapa kau peduli padanya?" tanya Gaara yang melihat Naruto tajam

"Karena aku yakin, Sasuke bukan orang jahat. Dari sorot matanya aku yakin, Sasuke itu orang baik. Dia sebenarnya baik. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat dia seperti ini" ujar Naruto

"Meskipun dia mempermainkanmu? Memanfaatkanmu? Dan membuatmu dalam bahaya?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia seperti itu. Tapi, aku akan langsung melawannya" ujar serius Naruto

Gaara diam

"Aku akan melawannya dan mengalahkannya. Aku akan introgasi dia dan membawanya bergabung di Geng Konoha. Aku yakin, dengan bantuan semuanya Geng Konoha pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan antar geng ini." tekad Naruto

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya tajam Gaara

"He?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya tajam Gaara lagi

Naruto menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak"

"Baguslah kau tidak menyukainya" ujar Gaara sambil berbalik badan meninggalkan Naruto

Di ambang pintu, Gaara berhenti

"Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut orang lain. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah." ujar serius Gaara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto. Kemudian Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya

Naruto hanya terdiam. Lalu pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan. Dia menunduk melihat jatah sarapannya.

'Meskipun aku menyukai Sasuke'

"_**Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya terbawa suasana"**_

'Dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku' gumam sedih Naruto dalam hati

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam 11.00, Gaara menghampiri Deidara ke universitas. Di universitas yang bernama Kyohei adalah universitas tempat para Geng Akatsuki berada. Universitas ini dimiliki oleh ketua Geng Akatsuki. Gaara datang dengan wajah penuh dendam. Padahal Deidara sedang bersama Sasori duduk di bangku taman

"Woooh ada tamu ya" ujar Deidara yang melihat kedatangan Gaara

"Beraninya kau melukai Naruto. Akan kubalas apa yang sudah kau perbuat" ujar tajam Gaara

"Hihihi mau bertarung? Ayo!" ujar semangat Deidara sambil menghampiri Gaara

Gaara waspada. Deidara dengan tampang senang khasnya yang menyukai pertarungan.

"Baiklah, kau maju duluan" ujar Deidara

Gaara mengayunkan tinju tapi meleset karena Deidara berhasil menghindarinya. Gaara meninju lagi, meleset lagi, kemudian tanpa Deidara sadari Gaara sebenarnya mengincar kelengahan Deidara. Sifatnya yang suka meremehkan lawan, terdapat celah untuk menyerangnya dengan mudah.

DUAK

Gaara menendang perut Deidara.

"Deidara!" panggil panik Sasori

Sasori langsung menghampiri Deidara yang berlutut memegangi perutnya

'Inikah Gaara? Ternyata rumornya benar. Dia kuat. Padahal hanya sekali tendangan tapi rasanya seperti tertendang berkali-kali' gumam Deidara

"Bangun. Pertarungan ini belum selesai" ujar tajam Gaara

"Brengsek!" ujar kesal Deidara

Ketika Deidara mengayunkan tinjuannya, gerakannya terhenti oleh suara yang sangat dikenal siapapun

"Ternyata sudah keduluan ya" ujar dingin seseorang alias Sasuke yang berpakaian seragam sekolah

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya tajam Gaara

Sasuke hanya melirik Gaara sebentar lalu fokus lagi ke Deidara.

"Apa benar kau melukai Naruto, Deidara?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Hah, kau mau membalaskan dendam Naruto juga Sasuke?" tanya Deidara

"Jika iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Pergi kau. Jangan ikut campur. Dia milikku" ujar dingin Gaara

"Kau siapa mengatur-ngaturku?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Sasuke, kenapa kau berniat yang sama dengan Gaara?" tanya serius Sasori

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang berniat sama dengan orang lain?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Kau adalah Ketua Geng Orochimaru. Seharusnya kau berbahagia jika Ketua Geng Konoha itu terluka" ujar Sasori

"Aku tidak suka ada orang yang melukai Naruto selain diriku" ujar dingin Sasuke

Gaara mentajamkan matanya

Sasuke mendekati Deidara

Kemudian dengan waktu singkat...

BUK

Sasuke menendang perut Deidara dengan lututnya lalu menendang wajah Deidara. Deidara terkapar di tanah. Sasori menyerang Sasuke tapi Gaara menghalanginya dengan layangan tinjuan. Untung saja Sasori berhasil menghindar dan memundurkan langkahnya

Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya

"Deidara, apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana tertusuk?" tanya dingin Sasuke

Deidara berdecih pelan. Deidara berdiri sekuat tenaganya. Perutnya terasa sangat amat sakit. Ujung bibir Deidara juga terluka.

"Sayangnya belum. Karena lawanku semuanya lemah" ujar angkuh Deidara

"Begitu berarti-"

"Hentikan pertarungan. Ini universitas bukan arena pertarungan" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul alias Kyusuke

Gaara dan Sasuke mewaspadakan diri

"Pergi dari sini atau kami akan merusuhkan sekolah kalian" ancam dingin Kyusuke

"Deidara, pukul 6 sore nanti kita bertarung di dekat danau. Pertarungan kita belum selesai" ujar dingin Gaara

"Siapa takut" ujar Deidara dengan senyuman menantangnya

Setelah keluar dari Universitas Kyohei, Gaara mengintrogasi Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya dingin Gaara

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Berhenti menyakiti Naruto. Cara yang kau gunakan ini sama saja dengan pengecut" ujar tajam Gaara

"Kau takut?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"_Nani?_" ujar tajam Gaara

"Kau takut kehilangan dia? Kau takut dia jatuh kepadaku?" ujar dingin Sasuke

Gaara diam dalam ekspresi tajam

"Sudah kubilang, ikuti saja permainanku ini. Jika kau mengikuti aturannya, maka Naruto akan baik-baik saja" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Brengsek kau Sasuke" ujar tajam Gaara

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan curang. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui tujuanku" ujar dingin Sasuke

xxxxxxxxxx

Di ruangan kelas, para Akatsuki tengah berkumpul. Deidara dan Sasori menceritakan kejadian tadi

"Gitu. Gimana Yahiko? Kita serang aja langsung apa aku aja yang maju?" tanya Deidara yang sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Ketua Akatsuki

"Kau diam saja" ujar Yahiko yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela

"Nggak bisa! Aku harus bertarung dengan Gaara! Aku mau mengalahkan dia!" ujar Deidara

"Jangan gegabah. Kita santai aja. Menyerang langsung itu kadang kurang menyenangkan" ujar _smirk_ Yahiko

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Kakuzu

"Obito, kau mainkan peran orang ketiga" perintah Yahiko_  
_

"Ha? Kok akuu?!" rengek Obito yang berkode nggak mau

"Tidak ada yang tahu jika kau anggota ini, jadi kaulah yang paling cocok untuk bermain peran ketiga" ujar Yahiko

"Terus aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Obito

"Gampang, jika ada sebuah perebutan maka ambil kesempatan lewat jalan tengah" ujar _smirk_ Yahiko

"Hmmm baiklah" ujar Obito


	6. Chapter 6

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Gaara

Warning : Sho-Ai, Krik-Krik, Type: Amuba

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : hehehehehe bikin orang penasaran itu kenikmatan tersendiri senpai heheheh:D *garuk-garuk kepala. Masalah perawakan sih hihiihihi bikin mimisan senpai:D

kyujaena: terimakasih senpaaai:D

mifta cinya: huaaa! Itu ada kata 'perban' senpaaai! Maafkan sayaaaT_T...hiks...hiks...

Saya juga minta maaf untuk para readers suka ada typo maupun salah kata ataupun kurang kataT_T, otak saya kadang kutil gara-gara terlalu banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk T_T mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya _minna-san_ T_T

Tapi saya janji! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! :D

Terimakasih banyak banget super banyak udah mau review:D Makasih _minna-san_:D. Maaf kata-katanya sama, soalnya saya bingung mau bilang apa buat ucapan terimakasih saya ini :D

Langsung aja capcus!

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 6

At Naruto's House  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah 3 hari dengan hari ini Naruto berada di tempat tidurnya. Padahal Naruto sudah merasa baikan, tapi Gaara menyuruhnya istirahat selama 3 hari.

"Gaara, aku boleh main ya. Bosen di ranjang terus" ujar Naruto yang duduk bersandar ke tembok di atas ranjangnya

"Nggak. Besok baru boleh. Lukamu harus sembuh total dulu" tolak Gaara yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruto

"Gaara mah, bosen ih. Badan aku pegel" ujar Naruto sambil

"Nggak" tolah teguh Gaara

Naruto memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Dasal pelit" gerutu Naruto yang membentuk bibir angka 3

Naruto yang merupakan anak hiperaktif ini kadang membuat Gaara kewalahan. Padahal kondisinya masih jauh dari kata sembuh, tapi Naruto sudah berlagak layaknya orang sembuh total. Sikapnya yang keras kepala dan suka kekanak-kanakan ini tidak hanya membuat Gaara gemas, tapi suka membuat Gaara kesal juga. Walaupun begitu, Naruto mempunyai jiwa yang semangat dan rasa kasih sayang yang sangat tinggi kepada semua orang. Naruto juga kalo baik itu nggak ketulungan baiknya. Kadang suka mengorbankan apapun demi menolong orang lain. Inilah yang membuat Gaara tetap menyukai Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk. Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Yo!" sapa cowok bertopeng alias Obito

"Obito!" panggil senang Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Obito.

"Masuklah" ucap Gaara sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Obito masuk

"Kau tampak sudah baikan ya, Naruto" ujar senang Obito sambil melangkah masuk

"Hmm! Aku sudah baikan sebenarnya. Tapi Gaara masih melarangku keluar" gerutu Naruto yang membentuk bibir angka 3 di kalimat terakhir.

"Ooh gitu. Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Obito yang duduk di pinggiran jendela

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sabtu ini temanku mengadakan pesta topeng. Setiap orang yang datang harus membawa masing-masing pasangan. Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku" pinta Obito

"Huh?"

"Yaaa, gimana ya" Obito menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya

"Kau nanti berpakaian cewek" ujar Obito _to the poin_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" teriak Naruto yang menggemparkan seluruh komplek

"KENAPA HARUS AKUUUU!?" rengek Naruto lagi

"Tolonglah Naruto, aku sudah putus asa. Setiap cewek yang aku ajak, semuanya menolak mentah-mentah. Mereka rata-rata bilang, 'lepas dulu topengmu, baru aku mau'. Kau tau sendiri kan, wajahku itu nggak cakep-cakep amat. Aku sudah nggak tau lagi mau ngajak siapa, makanya aku mengajakmu" ujar Obito yang jongkok memojok dengan awan hitam dan layar belakang yang suram

Naruto dan Gaara menurunkan _sweatdrop_ mereka

"Kau hanya meminta Naruto untuk menjadi pasanganmu aja kan? Nggak untuk hal-hal lain?" tanya Gaara

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Obito

"Setelah acara selesai, langsung pulang kan?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Ya tentu saja"

"Nggak ada acara mampir-mampir dulu kan?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Obito

'Ini orang intel apa anak SMA?' gumam Obito dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_nya

"Ya, boleh saja. Tapi aku juga akan ikut" ujar Gaara

"Kau mau ikut dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Temari. Obito, kau bisa mendaftarkan aku juga kan?" tanya Gaara

"Ya bisa aja, kebetulan pesta topeng ini terbuka untuk umum" ujar Obito

"Baiklah. Naruto, bersikap yang baik. Jangan melakukan hal yang mengundang perhatian. Nggak ada yang tau Geng Akatsuki ataupun Geng Orochimaru juga akan hadir. Jika kau melihat mereka, tetap diam di tempat. Jika mereka memancingmu, kau pergi saja. Pokoknya jangan membuat keributan" perintah Gaara

"Emangnya kenapa? Kalo dia macam-macam gimana? Kan banyak yang mesum dan genit. Aku nggak mungkin diam saja ketika mereka berbuat seenaknya padaku" ujar Naruto

"Jangan Naruto, kita ada di wilayah asing. Kita nggak tau jika teman Obito ternyata mempunyai koneksi dengan Geng Akatsuki ataupun Geng Orochimaru. Lebih baik kita diam dan mengalah, daripada anggota gengmu nanti yang akan jadi korban" ujar Gaara

"Aku dan Temari akan menjagamu. Jadi kau nggak usah khawatir" ujar Gaara lagi

"Aah terimakasih banyak ya. Aku terbantu" ujar senang Obito yang terlihat bola matanya menghilang

"Oh ya, aku ada ini" ujar Obito yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya

"Nih" Obito menyerahkan sebuah kupon makan Ramen sebanyak 5 kupon

"Waaaah! Obito, darimana kau dapatkan kupon ini?!" tanya girang Naruto yang berbinar-binar melihat kupon Ramen yang dipegang Obito

"Kemarin aku habis bekerja di sana, terus aku dapet kupon ini. Aku dengar kau terluka, jadi ini untukmu" ujar Obito

"Waaah! _ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU_!" ujar girang bin senang Naruto dengan binaran mata yang begitu cerah

"Lusa aku tunggu di danau. Rumahnya nggak jauh dari situ. Jam 7 malam ya" ucap Obito

"Beres!" ucap semangat Naruto yang mengacungkan jempolnya dan cengiran khasnya

'Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak ya?' gumam bingung Gaara dalam hati

At Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke berjalan kaki di sebuah komplek yang perumahannya biasa. Di tangannya terdapat kertas kecil. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mencari rumah seseorang.

Sasuke berhenti di suatu rumah yang memiliki pohon Sakura. Pagarnya yang berwarna biru dan garasi mobil yang tertutup. Tertulis sesuatu di sebuah tempelan nama di dinding, '38 Kediaman Haruno'.

'_Koko ka?_' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian Sasuke membuka pagar yang tak terkunci itu dan Sasuke melangkah masuk.

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Suara bel berbuyi akibat pencetan dari telunjuk Sasuke. Tak lama terdengar seseorang dari dalam

"_Yaaa aku dataaang_!"

CKLIK

Seseorang itu membuka pintu. Sosok Sakura terlihat. Syok. Diam. Kaku di tempat.

"_Doomo_" sapa Sasuke

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura senang dengan cahaya yang terang dari dalam dirinya

"Darimana kau tau rumahku?" ucap girang Sakura

"Aku dapat dari Kakashi _sensei_" ucap Sasuke

"Oooh, ayo masuk masuk. Kita ngobrol di dalam saja" ujar girang Sakura sambil memiringkan tubuhnya

"Nggak usah. Aku hanya mau bilang, ayo kita pergi ke pesta topeng denganku" aja Sasuke

"He?"

"Teman kakakku mengadakan acara pesta topeng dan aku diminta untuk datang. Aku nggak tau mau ajak siapa, makanya aku ajak kau" ucap Sasuke

"Kyaaa! Dengan senang hati Sasukeee!" ujar girang Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke erat binti genit

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam nanti. Acaranya hari Sabtu ini" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah!" ujar semangat Sakura yang yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura juga bergaya layaknya orang imut.

"Aku harus pergi. Permisi" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi

"Sasuke! Kau nggak mau main dulu ke rumahku?" tanya Sakura

"Nggak. Aku ada les. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sasuke yang menoleh kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Sampai jumpaaa! Hati-Hati Sasukeee!" ucap semangat Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sasuke tetap terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kembali sedikitpun. Sasuke sebenarnya boong, dia pergi bukan karena ada les. Tapi akan kembali ke kediaman Orochimaru, tempat dimana dia tinggal semenjak dia masuk dalam Geng Orochimaru.

Sasuke juga boong jika Sasuke diminta datang, padahal Sasuke mendapat info dari Kabuto jika ada pesta topeng yang kemungkinan salah satu anggota Akatsuki akan bergabung. Sasuke berniat datang dalam pesta itu untuk memburu anggota Akatsuki supaya mengetahui dimana markas sebenarnya anggota Geng Akatsuki

Selama ini markas anggota Akatsuki selalu dipalsukan keberadaan mereka. Sasuke dan yang lainnya sangat sulit melacak keberadaan Geng Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Yang hanya didapat adalah Geng Akatsuki itu semua anggotanya kuliah di Universitas Kyohei.

At School  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi-pagi ketika Naruto datang, dia langsung menghadap Sasuke yang sedang digerubungi oleh cewek-cewek

"Kita berbicara di atap sekolah waktu jam makan siang" ucap serius Naruto

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu" ucap dingin Sasuke

Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Gaara dan yang lainnya memperhatikan simak-simak Sasuke. Terlihat wajah serius dan kewaspadaan. Cewek-cewek yang menggerubungi Sasuke juga terheran-heran. Naruto hari ini yang baru aja masuk terlihat marah dan kesal terhadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bertengkar dengan Naruto ya?" tanya Ino

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tetap asik memainkan ponselnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto menemui Sasuke di atap sekolah. Dia berdiri menghadap Sasuke di samping Sasuke yang dimana Sasuke sendiri sedang menikmati pemandangan di depan

"Sasuke kenapa kau masuk ke dalam anggota Geng Orochimaru" tanya serius Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap dingin Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun menoleh

Naruto mengepal erat-erat tangannya

"Sasuke, ayo bertarung denganku! Jika aku menang maka kau jangan pernah mengganggu Gaara lagi. Jika kau yang menang, aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi" ucap serius Naruto

"Aku tidak mau" ucap dingin Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"Kenapa?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu ya bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu tau" ucap dingin Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

Naruto semakin erat mengepal tangannya. Naruto juga merapatkan giginya begitu rapat. Terlihat sekali jika Naruto begitu geram terhadap Sasuke

"Brengsek kau Sasuke!" Naruto melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan terkejut melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan tajam.

"Dengar Naruto, jangan mulai pertarungan denganku" ucap dingin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertarung denganku! Kenapa kau sangat membenci Gaara! Aku bukanlah boneka yang bisa kau manfaatkan begitu saja Sasuke!" ucap Naruto yang emosinya sudah mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang dan dingin. Di mata Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat mengetahui sesuatu dari dalam diri Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu bermasalah jika hanya kumanfaatkan?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Karena aku bukan boneka! Aku juga nggak mau jadi boneka orang!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang jika kau boneka? Aku memang memanfaatkanmu tapi bukan berarti aku membuatmu jadi boneka" ucap dingin Sasuke

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku Sasuke! Aku sudah tau semuanya, kau memanfaatkan diriku...semua yang kau berikan padaku...perlakuan baikmu padaku hanyalah sebuah akting belaka" ucap Naruto yang memelankan suaranya sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Jadi kau mau aku benar-benar baik padamu dan kau mau aku menciummu dengan tulus?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" ucap emosi Naruto yang mem_blush_ing sambil mendongakan kepalanya

"Lalu apa?"

"I-itu...hanya saja...kau..." Naruto membuang mukanya. Dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa terhadap Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke sebenarnya benar, tapi Naruto terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya

Sasuke memegang atas kepala Naruto. Naruto yang membuang mukanya melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Targetku bukanlah dirimu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Selama Gaara masih mengikuti permainanku dan Geng konoha tidak menyerang Geng Orochimaru, aku tidak akan berbuat apapun. Percayalah padaku" ucap Sasuke yang nadanya terdengar _gentle_

Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke dan Gaara bertengkar. Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengincar Naruto yang sudah jelas-jelas Naruto merupakan Ketua Geng Konoha.

Tanpa diduga-duga Gaara muncul di hadapan Sasuke di depan ambang pintu. Naruto juga melihat Gaara. Baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto, mereka berdua sudah bisa menebak jika Gaara mendengar semuanya. Itu didapat dari ekspresi Gaara yang marah terhadap Sasuke

Sasuke tidak menggubris Gaara. Dia tetap tenang berjalan. Sambil melewati Gaara, Sasuke berbisik, "dia sudah mulai menyukaiku. Cepatlah bergerak Gaara, jangan membuatku bosan"

Gaara mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Sasuke _smirk_ setelah mengatakan ucapannya tadi. Naruto hanya melihat sedih sekaligus khawatir terhadap Gaara dan Sasuke yang saling bertengkar dalam selimut ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di Universitas Kyohei Geng Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di kelas khusus yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Yahiko.

"Obito, bagaimana dengan umpannya, apa sudah terpancing?" tanya Kakuzu yang duduk di atas meja

"Sudah. Kita tinggal melakukan rencananya" jawab Obito

"Terus Itachi bagaimana dengan adikmu?" tanya Deidara

"Dia akan datang bersama temannya, namanya Sakura" ucap Itachi

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Sasori

"Aku telah melacaknya. Saat acara pesta, Geng Orochimaru akan bertarung dengan geng lain, Sasuke pasti nggak akan ikut. Namanya juga sudah terdaftar di _list_ pembelian tiket _online_" ucap Itachi

"Itu bagus. Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan ingat apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Jangan gegabah dan membuat kesalahan sedikitpun" perintah Yahiko yang duduk di pinggiran jendela

"_Ha'i_" ucap serempak Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Sho-ai, krik-kri, Type: amuba**

**mifta cinya, Himawari Wia, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, ShinHa Hana:**

**Terimakasih semuanya masih setia review, follow dan fav sama fanfik gak danta ini wkwkwk, maaf banget yaa jarang update, lagi fokus UN sama PTN huhu:( dan sekarang baru selesai TO saya yang terakhir hhehehehe, daaaaan maaf kecepetan alurnya, soalnya saya ganti konsep ceritanya heheheheh, semoga masih suka yaaaa, selamat membaca _minna-saaan^^_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Pesta topeng diadakan. Sesuai janji, Naruto memakai pakaian wanita dan rambut palsu. Kuning terkucir dua. Dress yang digunakan adalah milik Sakura. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau meminjamkan dressnya, namun Naruto berusaha keras membujuk Sakura untuk meminjamkan dressnya. Topeng yang dipakai Naruto adalah topeng bentuk kacamata dengan desain khusus.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat malu berpakaian seperti ini. Semua yang hadir rata-rata adalah anak kuliahan. Mungkin dalam pikiran Naruto, hanya dialah seorang anak yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dalam pesta itu, Geng Akatsuki semuanya hadir. Naruto menjaga memasang alarm untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena mereka semua adalah musuh Naruto. Gaara secara mendadak tidak datang karena ada kakinya keselo pas dikamar mandi. Temari juga mendadak tubuhnya luka karena ditabrak seseorang.

Acara pesta sangat meriah. Semua orang tertawa dan bercanda-canda. Gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna merah terus dipegangi oleh Naruto. Sesekali di teguk sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa _nervous_nya. Obito asik mengobrol dengan temannya. Naruto sendirian.

Perasaan tidak nyaman semakin mengganggu Naruto. Kaki Naruto melangkah keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Di gedung yang mewah, Naruto berdiri di luar, tangannya di letakan di atas pegangan pembatas pagar. Dilihat dari atas, pemandangan gedung-gedung yang menyala-nyala sangat indah dan terlihat glamor.

Di langit, ada bulan purnama. Kepala Naruto ditengokan ke samping, matanya membulat seketika. Naruto melihat Sasuke juga berdiri di tempat ini. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh namun juga tidak terlalu dekat.

Tubuh yang memakai kemeja biru tua yang dimana kedua lengannya digulung sesikut dan dua kancing terbuka serta celana _Jeans _hitam terlihat sangat keren di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke memegang topengnya di tangannya. Wajah Sasuke diam. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Untuk datang ke pesta ini, harus mempunyai pasangan. Berarti Sasuke...

"Sasuke" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Orang yang memanggil itu adalah Itachi. Naruto tidak tau jika mereka berdua kakak beradik. Namun Naruto bisa melihat kemiripan wajah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku habis ini tidak pulang, sampai dirumah tolong kau ke kamarku" kata Itachi

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tau, aku harus kembali" Itachi kemudian berbalik badan.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan lurus-lurus kakaknya itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dadanya tiba-tiba menajdi sesak dan berdebar sangat kencang. Seperti biasa Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia kembali ke pemandangan indah itu. Di perjalanan dia berbalik badan, Sasuke melihat cewek manis kucir dua memakai dress anggun sedang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke balik memperhatikan Naruto. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa cewek ini alias Naruto memperhatikan diri Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke tapi tidak peduli. Dia menundukan kepala untuk menghormatinya dan kembali ke pemandangan depan.

Naruto sendiri menggenggam era-erat kedua tangannya. Sasuke tidak tau jika dirinya adalah Naruto. Naruto menarik napas panjang-panjang sampai urat lehernya keliatan. Naruto sama-sama mengikuti Sasuke. Melihat pemandangan.

Sasuke kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Naruto menyadari Sasuke melihat ke langit. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak terfokus pada bulan purnama. Terfokus pada hal lain

"Mencari apa?" tanya Naruto

"Bintang utara"

"Bintar utara?"

"Bintang yang dinamakan berdasarkan letaknya. Di sebelah utara. Juga disebut polaris. Bintang ini adalah teman bagi para wisatawan karena digunakan sebagai bintang navigasi" kata Sasuke

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke seksama. Kaki Naruto ingin melangkah namun sesuatu telah menahannya. Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun telah membeku bibirnya. Naruto berdebar-debar. Naruto ingin sekali melihat wajah dingin itu tersenyum...

Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Pesan masuk ini tidak diketahui siapa yang mengirim dan berapa nomor ponselnya. Naruto membuka pesan itu. Pesan itu berisi ajakan kepada Naruto untuk pergi ke halaman belakag gedung. Naruto yakin ini adalah jebakan. Namun Naruto juga ingin tau siapa pelakunya. Meskipun jebakan, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan seseorang melakukan sesuatu buruk lagi kepada anggotanya.

Di halaman belakang, Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah menunggu. Punggung orang itu terasa tidak asing. Ketika orang balik, ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang Naruto temui tadi. Kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi.

Dengan tampang dingin, Itachi mendekati Naruto selangkah demi selangkah. Jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka kurang dari 30 cm. Tubuh tinggi Itachi mengharuskan Naruto mendangak ke arahnya. Jantung berdebar kuat. Dilihat sangat dekat, eskpesi Itachi sama persisi dengan Sasuke.

Itachi memberikan senyuman. Naruto semakin berdebar-debar. Berdekatan dengan orang ini seperti berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Kharisma yang dikeluarkan sangatlah kuat. Sanggup membuat orang terpana. Perlahan dan lembut, Itachi membuka topeng Naruto

Tangan Itachi tergerak untuk memegang pipi Naruto. Jemarinya tergerak atas bawah membelas pipi Naruto. Kemudian Itachi bergerak ke bawah. Menyetuh leher Naruto. Membuat jemarinya melingkar di leher Naruto.

"Ugh!" Naruto tidak bisa napas. Itachi mencekik Naruto. Naruto kelimpungan. Tangannya berusaha untuk menarik tangan Itachi namun susah. Dalam keadaan sempit, Naruto melayangkang kakinya untuk menendang daerah sensitif Itachi.

Itachi membungkuk kesakitan akibat tendangan Naruto. Naruto juga mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindar. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah. Hampir Naruto akan mati. Tak disangka, Itachi langsung menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah pisau.

Gerakan Itachi sangat cepat. Kemampuan bertarung Naruto itu sebenarnya sangat tinggi. Hanya saja Naruto tidak sering meggunakannya. Naruto hanya menggunakan kemampuan aslinya disaat-saat genting yang seperti ini.

Dress Sakura tersayat dikit oleh pisau Itachi. Hampir saja kulit Naruto kena. Untuk menghentikan serangan ini, Naruto harus bisa memperhitungan dimana celah aman supaya Naruto bisa melepaskan pisau Itachi. Kekuatan Itachi dan Naruto seimbang rupanya. Tubuh Naruto berbaring di atas tanah menahan tangan Itachi yang mau menusuk wajah Naruto.

Berkat kelincahan Naruto, Naruto bisa kembali bangkit. Naruto melakukan sekali serang dengan taruhan nyawanya. Dia menyerang langsung itachi. Itachi juga langsung menyerang lurus. Dengan waktu yang singkat, jantung Itachi tertembak oleh seseorang yang tidak diketaui siapa dan dimana. Alias seorang _sniper. _Di depan mata Naruto, Itachi sekarat dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

Naruto mematung di tempat. Melihat Itachi yang sekarat karena jantungnya tertembak membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto membeku. "Kakak!" kata Sasuke. Sasuke berlari ke arah Itachi. Menangkap tubuh Itachi yang berlumuran darah.

"Bertahanlah kak! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" kata Sasuke mempersiapkan tubuh kakaknya untuk diangkat. Namun Itachi menolak. Itachi membisikan sebuah kata di telinga Sasuke. Sebuah kata yang cukup membuat mata tajam Sasuke membelak lebar. Nafas terakhirpun terhembuskan.

"Kak, kakak!" Sasuke berusaha untuk menyadarkan Itachi. Sasuke segera membawa Itachi ke rumah sakit. Melihat Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan kakak membuat kaki Naruto lemas. Naruto jatuh ke tanah. Perasaan syok dan tidak percaya, orang yang menyerang Naruto adalah kakaknya Sasuke.

Nasib malang datang kepada Sasuke. Tiba di rumah sakit, pihak dokter sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi. Itachi meninggal. Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan seluruh sanak keluarga besar Sasuke mengalami kesedihan. Terutama ibu Sasuke. Menangis histeris kehilangan buah hatinya.

Sasuke lebih mengalami kesedihan. Dia memojok di pojokan sudut kamarnya. Meminum sake untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Namun tidak berhasil. Meskipun sudah dua guci teko besar sudah dia minum.

Keesokan paginya, di kediaman Itachi semuanya melayat. Geng Akatsuki, Geng Orochimaru dan Geng Konoha datang untuk berbela sungkawa. Semuanya berbaju hitam. Meskipun sesama musuh, Sasuke adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Dia tidak di sini" gumam Gaara. Naruto yang disamping Gaara, juga tidak melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang menyaksikan kematian Itachi. Sasuke.

"Sasuke dimana ya...? Kok dia tidak ada..." kata Karin. Semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke juga mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak datang di pemakaman Itachi.

Ketika abu Itachi akan diterbangkan ke danau yang sangat luas, Sasuke datang. Semua orang menaruh perhatian pada Sasuke. Naruto membuat matanya berkaca-kaca melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kosong.

"Biar aku saja" kata Sasuke. Nadanya berbeda. Datar dan pelan. Sakura dan Karin sudah meneteskan air mata mereka. Menangis. Merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menyebarkan abu tersebut. Ekspresi Sasuke sangat datar.

Selesai menerbangkan abu, semuanya pulang. Sasuke diberi semangat oleh teman-temannya namun seakan suara teman-temannya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke terus berdiri di tempat. Hampir setengah hari Sasuke berdiri. Sampai sore datang.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." panggil Sakura. Sasuke tetap diam di tempat. Sasuke lalu berjalan perlahan. Terus berjalan. Sampai semua orang menyadari Sasuke berniat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke danau.

"Sasuke!" Gaara dan Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

"Lepas!" Sasuke memberontak. Naruto dan Gaara hampir kewalahan. Mereka berdua berusaha keras untuk menghentikan aksi bodoh Sasuke ini. Naruto menonjok wajah Sasuke karna Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain.

"Kau pikir ini bagus ha?!" kata Naruto. "Jika kau mati, kakakmu tidak akan hidup kembali! Jika kau mati, kau hanya menambah kesedihan setiap orang! Terutama kedua orangtuamu!" kata Naruto memaki-maki Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menunduk dalam. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup seakan tidak terasa olehnya.

"Hari sudah menjelang malam. Kau harus istirahat. Meskipun kakakmu sudah tiada, dia masih bersamamu. Dia masih memperhatikanmu di sana. Aku yakin itu" tambah Nauto. Sasuke kemudian berbalik naik ke permukaan. Melewati Sakura yang terus mengeluarkan air mata sejak tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." gumam Sakura. Sasuke terus berjalan. Kaki Sasuke sudah tidak kkuat lagi untuk menampung beban di hatinya. Menampung rasa kesedihan di hatinya. Sasuke terjatuh. Naruto dengan cepat lari ke arah Sasuke. Membantu Sasuke berdiri. Namun Sasuke menepis kasar bantuan Naruto. Kepalanya terus tertunduk.

Kemalangan Sasuke tidak sampai di sini. 3 hari setelah kematian kakaknya, kedua orangtua Sasuke meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat ketika akan terbang ke London. Sasuke semakin terpukul. Sasuke semakin kuat rasa ingin bunuh diri.

#######-SKIP SKIP TIME-##########

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Sasuke belum masuk sekolah semenjak keluarganya meninggal. Tidak ada yang bisa mengontak Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke juga sudah tidak ditempati oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memikirkan kondisi Sasuke. Sangat mengerti bagaimana kehilangan orang yang paling disayang dan dicintai.

Di malam hari, disaat Naruto menyeduh mie instan, ponselnya berbunyi. Tak ada nama, tak ada nomor.

"Halo?" kata Naruto

"_Ini aku Naruto_" kata Sasuke di sebarang sana

"Sasuke?! Ini benar-benar kau?!"

"_Ya_"

"Kau ada selama ini kemana?! Aku mencari-cari tau gak!" kata Naruto lega karena Sasuke tidak memberi kabar apapun dan tiba-tiba menelpon seperti ini

"_Naruto...aku benar-benar lelah_" kata Sasuke terdengar suaranya melemah

"Ha?"

"_Aku benar-benar lelah Naruto..."_ kata Sasuke terdengar suara nfasnya yang sangat cepat, seperti orang kelelahan dan menahan rasa kesedihan untuk menangis

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"_Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Naruto, aku..._" kata Sasuke

"Ada apa? Ada dimana kau Sasuke?! Dimana kau sekarang Sasuke?! Aku akan ke sana. Aku akan ke tempatmu Sasuke!" kata Naruto panik dan mendapatkan firasat buruk secara tiba-tiba

"_Naruto, ada yang kau harus ketahui_" kata Sasuke

"Apa? Katakan saja!"

"_Terkadang kita hanya bisa melakukan sebatas kemampuan kita. Itu mungkin berat juga bagimu. Mungkin itu juga akan terjadi padamu" _kata Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ingat kata-kataku Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama"_

"Kenapa kau mendadak berkata seperti itu?! Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke?!"

"_Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan. Kau harus mengingatnya Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama. Kita akan sela-"_ dari suara Sasuke, terdengar bunyi tabrakan dan tiba-tiba komunikasi terputus.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! Halo?! Sasuke jawab aku?! Sasuke!" Naruto berkali-kali memanggil namun tak ada jawaban. Di sebarang sana, di pinggir jalan, jauh dari tempat Naruto, terdapat sebuah kecelakaan. Box telpon hancur karena tertabrak truk besar. Di sana tergeletak sebuah mayat. Tergelatak juga sebuah amplop. Mayat itu memakai kaos biru dongker dengan celana _jeans. _Mayat itu adalah Sasuke

Dari dalam truk besar itu, muncul seseorang. Dia memakai jaket kulit, topi hitam dan kacamata hitam. Kedua tangannya terpakai sarung tangan hitam. Orang itu mengambil amplop silver yang berada tidak jauh dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Ya. Aku mengerti. Ya, dia sudah kubereskan" kata orang misterius itu. Kemudian orang itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdarah hebat dan terluka sangat parah.

Keesokan paginya, terdapat berita Sasuke meninggal ditabrak lari oleh sebuah truk. Mayat Sasuke tidak ditemukan. Jejak yang ditinggalkan hanyalah darah Sasuke yang menggenang dan sebuah kunci loker berwarna ungu dengan nomor 13.

Naruto mendengar berita Sasuke meninggal tanpa mayat yang ditemukan, sangat syok. Naruto menangis seharian di kamar. Tidak membiarkan seseorang masuk. Gaara dan yang lainnya terus menggedor-gedor dan berusaha mendobrak selalu gagal. Karena Naruto menaruh lemari di depan pintu.

####-SKIP SKIP TIME-####

Dua belas tahun tahun kemudian, seseorang yang tampan memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam bersepatu pantofel hitam berjalan gagah di bandara. Matanya sangat tajam dan penuh dengan sesuatu yang gelap. Orang itu berjalan keluar bandara yang sudah ditunggu oleh supirnya. Mobil sedan hitam menjemputnya. Menuju ke suatu tempat yang bernama Hotel Uzumaki.

Di Hotel Uzumaki, orang itu melihat sinis dan penuh dendam orang-orang di dalam. Wajah-wajah yang sangat dikenal dan sangat membuat orang itu mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan semuanya. Di lobi tertulis sebuah papan "Wedding Naruto dan Sakura"

Gaara juga ada di dalam. Dia mengobrol dengan santainya dengan kenalan-kenalannya. Orang itu melewati Gaara. Ketika orang itu lewat, Gaara menengok ke belakang. Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. '_perasaan doang_' pikirnya karena Gaara tidak mengenal orang itu.

Orang itu kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga. Melihat sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan canda dan tawa. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan Naruto yang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Orang itu mengawasi dari kejauhan. Diam mengawasi.

Naruto tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mengawasinya. Orang itu melihat Naruto dalam-dalam. Lurus-lurus. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari orang itu. Kemudian orang itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kerumunan orang yang lewat.

"Naruto?" panggil Kiba. Naruto berdiri begitu saja dan pergi seperti mencari seseorang. Kiba dan yang lainnya saling tengok satu sama lain. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto yang berpakaian jas putih dengan bunga di saku jasnya mencari seseorang. Berlari kecil sana sini. Naruto merasakan perasaaan aneh. Perasaan aneh ini membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

Naruto melihat seseorang berada di bawah sana. Dia berdiri. Naruto terus memperhatikannya. Wajah Naruto tergambar cemas bercampur penasaran.

Orang itu sedang menutup matanya. Nafasnya sedang terengah-engah ketika melihat Naruto memakai jas pernikahan. Melihat wajah Naruto berseri-seri. Orang itu menenangkan dirinya. Mengingat masa lalunya. Dimana dirinya ditabrak oleh seseorang secara sengaja. Mengingat dirinya ketika kehilangan kakaknya _**"Kak! Kakak!"**_ dan kedua orangtuanya.

Orang itu membuka kedua matanya. Pikiran dan hatinya sudah tenang. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan seseorang, orang itu menengok ke atas. Dia melihat Naruto memperhatikannya. Ekspresi cemas bercampur penasaran. Orang itu menatap sinis dan tajam Naruto. Kemudian orang itu berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. '_Pergilah. Jangan melihat ke belakang. Semuanya sudah siap. Dan sekarang, saatnya telah tiba' _pikir batin orang itu

###############

Malam harinya, setelah acara pernikahan, Naruto mengadakan pesta. Secara tidak sengaja, Chouji yang mabuk menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Dia bilang, jika Sasuke masih hidup, mungkin pernikahan ini adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sadar dengan ucapannya, Chouji langsung diam dan canggung. Untung saja, Gaara dapat mencairkan suasana.

Hati Naruto yang masih belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang sudah lama Naruto kunci. Naruto pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Naruto melihat langit. Hari ini bulan purnama.

Lalu seseorang datang. Orang itu. Sasuke. Sasuke sama-sama melihat bulan purnama. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat bulan purnama hanya sebentar. Dia berbalik untuk kembali. Namun Sasuke melihat Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan hormat dengan menundukan kepala. Naruto memberikan hormat balik dengan menundukan kepala. Kemudian Naruto kembali ke dalam karena merasakan perasaan aneh itu kembali

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu" kata Sasuke sampai menghentikan langkah Naruto

Naruto berbalik, dengan ragu-ragu dia bertanya, "Hari ini..., kau datang ke pernikahanku kan?"

"Ingatanmu benar-benar bagus" kata Sasuke

"Ingatanku gak sebagus itu kok, apa mungkin kau temannya Sakura?" tanya ramah Naruto

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Huh?"

"Hari ini hari pertama aku datang ke Jepang ada upacara pernikahan di hotel tempatku menginap. Seperti mendapat keberuntungan." Kata Sasuke

"Kau datang dari luar negri?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. Mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan, "namaku Kim Seong Gyun. Nama jepangku Saito Takumi" kata Sasuke menyembunyikan namanya yang asli

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki". Sasuke melihat tangannya berjabatan dengan tangan Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto merasa canggung karena jabatan mereka tidak segera berakhir. Secara perlahan, Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Kau sering datang ke Jepang?" tanya Naruto dimana penglihatannya diarahkan ke depan

"Ini pertamakalinya aku datang ke sini sejak masih kecil" kata Sasuke

"Tokyo sudah banyak berubah ya, setiap orang yang berkunjung ke sini pasti terkejut" kata Naruto

"Dimataku tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali" kata Sasuke terus memandang Naruto

"Benarkah? Wkwk aku bisa merasakan perubahan, sekalipun aku tinggal di sini" kata Naruto

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah lalu menghadap depan seperti Naruto, "Mungkin karena ada bulan purnama" kata Sasuke

"Bulan purnama?"

"Bulan purnama tak pernah berubah" kata Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruto

"Kau menyukai bulan purnama ya?" kata Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah bulan, "Aku tidak begitu suka bulan purnama sih. Kami menganggap bulan purnama sebagai pertanda buruk. Kami menganggapnya sebagai musuh dewa matahari. Matahari penuh cahaya dan bulan penuh kegelapan. Matahari mewakili kebaikan dan bulan yang jahat"

"Kalo di Korea Selatan, sebelum festifal lentera dirayakan, masyarakat akan melihat bulan purnama untuk berdoa, karena mereka percaya bulan purnama akan mengabulkan permintaannya" kata Sasuke

"Wkwk pemikiran kita berbeda ya" kata Naruto

"Seperti bintang utara" kata Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu Naruto menaruh penuuh perhatiannya pada Sasuke

"Karena menunjuk arah utara, bisa menuntun jalan orang yang tersesat. Karena itu juga sebagai bintang navigasi. Sahabat bagi para wisatawan" kata Sasuek terus memandang langit.

Naruto berkaca. Dadanya kembali sesak. Kalimat itu sama persis dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke di pesta topeng.

_**"Mencari apa?" tanya Naruto**_

_**"Bintang utara"**_

_**"Bintar utara?"**_

_**"Bintang yang dinamakan berdasarkan letaknya. Di sebelah utara. Juga disebut polaris. Bintang ini adalah teman bagi para wisatawan karena digunakan sebagai bintang navigasi" kata Sasuke**_

Mengingat hal itu, Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Air mata Naruto menetes. Tetesan air mata Naruto bersamaan dengan gerakan kepala Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sasuke terkejut Naruto menangis. Tangannya sibuk mengusap air matanya.

Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia bisa menangis seperti ini di depan pria. Padahal, Naruto sendiri adalah pria. Melihat Naruto menangis, Sasuke merasa hatinya pedih. Sasuke tau Naruto tidak mengenalinya karena wajah Sasuke berubah. Sasuke perlahan memeluk Naruto _gentle_. Membiarkan Naruto menangis di dadanya.

Sedikit berkurang rasa sesak dan pedih Naruto, Naruto sadar Saito alias Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Naruto segera melepaskan dirinya. Naruto bingung kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Mata Sasuke sedih. Ekspresi dingin itu menggambarkan kesedihan.

"Naruto?" Gaara datang dari arah belakang Naruto

"Oh Gaara" kata Naruto

"Kau ada di sini rupanya" kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Oh ya tadi aku menerima telpon, jadi aku keluar sebentar" kata Naruto berbohong

"Sakura mencarimu itu" kata Gaara

"Oh iya, nanti aku akan menemuinya" kata Naruto. Gaara melihat Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri

"Aku Saito Takumi" kata Sasuke

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Gaara Sabakuno" kata Gaara

"Dia akan menginap di hotelku" kata Naruto

"Aku masuk dulu" kata Sasuke menundukan kepala hormat

"Ya. Semoga kau bisa menikmati harimu di sini dengan baik" kata Gaara

Sasuke melihat sebentar Naruto yang tidak mau menatap wajah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melangkah pergi.

###########

Di malam hari, setelah malam pertama dengan Sakura, Naruto mendapat panggilan seseorang. Suara Naruto yang ogah-ogahan karena masih mengantuk, dan mata yang masih terpejam berubah menjadi serius dan bangkit duduk . Hingga Sakura terbangunkan oleh suara Naruto. Berita itu tentang Sasuke

"_Jika kau ingin tau detailnya, datanglah ke tempat ini. Alamatnya..."_ orang asing itu memberikan alamat

"Aku mengerti. Aku lakukan seperti katamu" kata Naruto. Komunikasi terputus. Sakura penasaran, apa yang tadi Naruto dengar? Dan siapa?

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, tersengkap salah satu anggota akatsuki, Deidara. Orang yang menelpon Naruto tadi adalah Deidara. Deidara teringat di bangku. Tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Orang yang mengingat Deidara seseorang yang berpakaian jaket hitam ketat, _jeans _hitam ketat, sarung tangan hitam dan helm hitam. Ponsel yang dipegang orang serba hitam itu untuk menelpon Naruto dihancurkan. Karena menghilangkan barang bukti.

Di depan, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Sinar bulan yang menyinari malam masuk ke dalam ruangan terbuka itu. Deidara tidak bisa melihat orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu karena _backlight_. Orang serba hitam itu keluar lalu menutup pintu. Dan orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Berjalan dengan santai menuju Deidara.

TAP TAP TAP. Suara sepatu pantofel terdengar menggema di ruangan ini. Cahaya kecil yang hanya ada di atas kepala Deidara membuat suasana sangat mencekam. Semakin dekat orang itu. Cahaya kecil itu mulai menyinari wajahnya. Dia adalah Sasuke. Berpakaian serba hitam.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap tajam Deidara. Sasuke memasukan sebuah permen karet ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah permen itu. Memberikan tatapan mata dan ekspresi wajah intimidasi. Membuat Deidara ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Deidara dengan suara ketakutan

Sasuke tersenyum _smirk_. Menyeringai _smirk. _Sasuke membuat dirinya berjongkok. Terus-terus memberikan ekspresi intimidasi dan _smirk smile_.

"Sepertinya kau terhubung dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Bukan aku yang membunuhnya...!" kata Deidara semakin ketakutan

Sasuke tersenyum sok ramah. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam bahu Deidara. "Dunia ini perlu keseimbangan. Jika hanya satu pihak yang menderita ketidak adilan, akan merusak keseimbangan. Setiap orang terlahir juga membutuhkan keseimbangan. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. 12 tahun yang lalu...kejadian sebenarnya yang seharusnya diketahui" kata Sasuke penuh nada tajam

"Ji-jika aku mengatakan sebenarnya...kau akan melepaskanku..?"

"Sudah kubilang, hidupmu juga membutuhkan keseimbangan. Nah, katakan padaku" kata Sasuke semakin mengintimidasi dan menepuk _friendly_ bahu Deidara

Deidara dengan rasa takutnya mengatakan semuanya. Membongkar semuanya. Sasuke _smirk_ menjadi-jadi. Di jalan pun, Naruto dan Gaara pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Deidara. Sakura dilarang ikut karena takut ada sesuatu yang berbahaya. Naruto terlihat cemas. Gaara terus melirik Naruto. Gaara mempercapt kelajuan mobil.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yang membunuh keluarga Uchiha bukanlah aku. Bukan aku yang melakukannya..! Kumohon...percayalah padaku..!" kata Deidara. Sasuke berdiri. Lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Deidara. Membungkukan dirinya. Membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Deidara.

"Aku percaya" bisik Sasuke. Deidara menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar dua kata dari Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang menegang menjadi sedikit santai.

Pintu itu terbuka lagi. Sosok misterius yang menculik Deidara datang kembali. Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Menatap sinis dan tajan Deidara. Berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Deidara. Orang itu juga masuk ke dalam bersamaan dengan waktu Sasuke pergi. Ketika mereka berdua berpapasan, Sasuke memberikan senyuman _smirk _yang penuh dengan kemenangan.

Orang misterius itu kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" membunuh Deidara di tempat.

TBC

* * *

Kisah selanjutnya akan segara tampil, jangan lupa review yaaa:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Sho-ai, krik-kri, Type: amuba**

reyvanrifqi, viraoctvn, 85, **terimakasih sudah mau review:D terimakasih juga sudah mau baca, follow dan fav cerita gak danta ini:D, saaaaangat terimakasih hehehe:D semoga tetap suka cerota saya:D:D:D**

**Selamat membaca:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

**Chap 8**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil di tengah deras guyuran hujan. Wajah Sasuke berhias penuh kemenangan. _Evil smirk _di bibirnya. Dari arah yang berlawanan, mobil Gaara dan Naruto melaju kencang. Naruto terlihat masih takut dan cemas. Berkali-kali, ia melihat jam tangannya. Gaara bisa memahami kalau gebetannya yang tidak bisa dimiliki tengah panik. Demi menenangkan sang pujaan, Gaara menggenggam tangannya, sementara ia masih fokus dengan stir mobil. Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Gaara. Ia merasa beruntung mempunyai sosok Gaara yang selalu mendukungnya. Meskipun harus menolak Gaara karena Naruto menganggap Gaara adalah keluarganya.

Pada satu titik, mobil Sasuke dan mobil Gaara dan Naruto berpapasan. Walaupun Naruto menoleh, namun tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka satu dengan lainnya. Firasat?

Hari sudah pagi, ketika Gaara dan Naruto tiba di TKP. Bangunan tua yang terpencil di daerah Jepang. Naruto buru-buru turun dan ingin segera masuk. Tapi, Gaara lekas mencegahnya. Ia memegang lengan Naruto, membuatnya menatap sang pujaan.

"Nanti saja masuknya bersama polisi" kata Gaara

"Jangan khawatir, tak akan terjadi apa-apa" kata Naruto

"Kita bahkan tak tau siapa yang menelpon, dan juga tidak tau apa tujuannya" kata Gaara

"Aku akan tau setelah bertemu dengannya" kata Naruto

"Ini mungkin berbahaya" kata Gaara

"Aku ini jaksa Gaara" kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan Gaara bahwa takkan ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Gaara masih memasang wajah tak setuju. Naruto memberikan tepukan pundak lembut di bahu Gaara. Memberikan senyuman kenyakinan jika tak akan terjadi sesuatu. Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati bangunan itu. Gaara menghela nafas mengalah.

Naruto menuju pintu. Ia diam sebentar mengatur napas. Lalu, membuka ruang itu dengan hati lapang. Naruto masuk diikuti Gaara di belakangnya. Tampak dalam pandangan Naruto, seseorang laki-laki tengah duduk membelakangi mereka. Laki-laki itu melihat keluar jendela. Naruto memicingkan mata karena silau sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela sedikit menghalanginya untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki!" kata Naruto mengeraskan suaranya. Tak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu tetap diam saja. Rasa penasaran membuat Naruto terus melangkah, '_Apa dia yang menghubungiku tadi ya?' _pikir batin Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut saat ia melihat ekspresi yang jelas terpancar dari wajah laki-laki yang tengah duduk itu. Sampai-sampai, ia mundur beberapa langkah demi menguasai dirinya. Gaara yang melihat respons Naruto ingin melihat juga apa yang terjadi. "Jangan mendekat Gaara!" kata Naruto. Ia tak ingin Gaara melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan.

Gaara tentu mengabaikan larangan Naruto. Ia mesti memastikan apa itu. Ketika melihatnya, Gaara langsung menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Benar-benar mengerikan.  
Laki-laki yang ternyata diketahui bernama Deidara itu kondisi sudah dalam keadaan tanpa nyawa. Sementara, mulut dan matanya terbuka. Di dada Deidara tergambar lingkaran berwarna merah. Darah? Ya, darah. Darah Deidara sendiri. Kemungkinan darah ini diambil dari kaki Deidara. Karena, di sana ada goresan luka dengan darah yang telah mengering. Naruto menduga, si pembunuh sangatlah sadis dan tidak manusiawi.

Gaara mengajak Naruto keluar. Namun, Naruto terdiam dengan ajakan itu. Matanya masih menatap mayat Deidara. Ingatan Naruto pun melayang pada peristiwa 12 tahun silam, di mana Gaara cerita bahwa Sasuke menyerang Deidara gara-gara melukai Naruto. Kakaknya Sasuke mati ketika Itachi menyerang Naruto. Naruto bersorak, "Itu dia!" Gaara bingung dengan kalimat "itu dia!" yang dikatakan Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto menjelaskannya, pintu terbuka dan masuklah Iruka.

Di hotel, tepatnya sebuah kamar mandi. Seorang laki-laki tengah berendam di dalam bak mandi. Dialah Sasuke. Kejadian Subuh ini masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Pengakuan dan kematian Deidara pasti akan menghebohkan pihak kepolisian pagi ini. Usai berendam, Sasuke duduk di sofa kamar tempatnya menginap dengan gaya favoritnya. Memakai kaos coklat polos dan celana training. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menempelkan sisi kedua telapak tangannya di antara hidung dan mulut.

#####

Kembali ke TKP.TKP mulai banyak didatangi pihak kepolisian yang mulai memasangi _police line_. Shikamaru, tangan kanan Naruto datang kemudian untuk melakukan pencarian hal yang mencurigakan.

"Anda menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara kepada pihak investigasi

"Tanpaknya ini sulit dipecahkan" kata investigator tersebut

"Penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Naruto

"Kita akan tau penyebab kematiannya setelah hasil otopsinya keluar. Tapi sepertinya dia diracun"

"Diracun?" Naruto terkejut mendengar kata racun, hingga harus mengulanginya lagi.

"Iya. Di lehernya ada bekas sutikan." Kata investigator itu. Iruka dan Naruto saling menatap. "Juga tanda lingkaran itu...pasti menggunakan darah korban" tambah investigator itu

Naruto memutuskan keluar menemui Gaara. Karena, Gaara bukan bekerja di bidang yang sama atau yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, ia memilih menunggu di luar supaya tidak mengganggu pekerjaan pihak kepolisian. Gaara mendekat begitu melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam gedung itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara

"Tolong beritahu Sakura, tentang bulan madu..." Naruto masih ragu untuk mengatakannya

"Mau menundanya?" tebak Gaara

"Ya begitulah, menurutmu gimana? Gak papa kali ya?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Menurutku, kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu mana mungkin gak papa. Kalo aku dipihak Sakura, aku pasti merasa kecewa" kata Gaara

"Iya ya..." kata Naruto merasa bersalah telah memutuskan sesuatu yang salah

"Aku sudah memberitahu Sakura. Sebagai keluargamu, aku harus ada dipihakmu dan Sakura juga harus memahamimu karena kau suaminya" kata Gaara

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Terimakasih Gaara" kata Naruto

"Hati-hati" kata Gaara

"Hm" kata Naruto. Naruto kembali ke TKP dan menemui Iruka.

"Serahkan kasus ini kepadaku. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke bandara untuk bulan madumu. Jika tidak kau tak akan bisa pergi bulan madu" kata Shikamaru

"Aku sudah menundanya" kata Naruto

"Menundanya?"

"Benar. Tolong kau selidiki orang-orang terdekat korban" kata Naruto.

"Naruto" kata Shikamaru, membujuk Naruto untuk tidak melakukan hal ini

"Polisi mungkin juga akan menyelidikinya. Lihat dan telusurilah hal-hal khusus yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Hal pribadi sekecil apapun tidak boleh luput" kata Naruto

"Tak perlu khawatir. Naruto, pergilah bulan madu" kata Shikamaru

"Aku mengandalkamu Shikamaru" kata Naruto keras kepala. Bukannya merespons, Naruto justru acuh dengan bujukan Shikamaru dan langsung masuk TKP. Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia cuma bisa memandang Gaara yang menganggukan kepala ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke masih dalam posisi duduknya, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia masih ingat air mata Naruto yang menetes deras di malam pernikahan Naruto. Saat Sasuke menyebut kata "Polaris", Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu pada malam itu. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana ia memeluk tubuh Naruto, merengkul dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia masih merasakan api cinta itu. Betapa ia merindui satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama ini. Kemudian, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menarik napasnya. Seolah-olah dengan memejamkan mata, ia bisa menemukan kembali tujuan menuntaskan dendamnya selama ini. Ia sudah menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Sasuke mengeraskan hatinya. Mampukah ia? Ketika matanya membuka, ia ingat semua orang sudah menyatakannya meninggal.

**_Flashback._****_  
Tubuh Sasuke remaja tergeletak tak berdaya usai sebuah truk, yang diskenariokan, menghantam tubuhnya. _****_Darah hampir disekujur tubuhnya. _****_Tangannya mendadak bergerak, menandakan ia masih bernapas walau kondisinya tidak bisa diprediksi. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya, saat itulah ia melihat Kim Byeong Han—_****_orang Korea yang dimana mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Itachi_****_. _**

**_Di sebuah atap gedung di _****_Seoul_****_, _****_Korea Selatan_****_._** **_Seorang remaja _****_penuh perban _****_berdiri tanpa takut di atas pembatas atap. Ia sudah bertekad mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri, setelah sebelumnya ia_** **_pandangi purnama yang menghiasi malam._**

**_Saat kakinya hendak melangkah, saat itu tangannya ditarik keras ke belakang oleh seorang laki-laki. Dialah Kim Byeong Han. Remaja dengan muka penuh perban bak mumi itu tentunya Sasuke Uchiha._**

**_"Walaupun pengobatannya selesai, tapi nyeri bahu dan betis akan terus ada selama hidupmu" kata Kim Byeong Han. Sasuke_****_ bangkit sambil menahan sakit_****_. Menghadap Kim Byeong Han. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, ada saatnya seseorang akan mati" kata Kim Byeong Han_**

**_"Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sasuke_**

**_"Karena kau hampir mati" kata Kim Byeong Han_**

**_"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku mati? Apa hakmu menyelamatkan diriku?!" tanya teriak Sasuke_**

**_"Kupikir setidaknya kau akan berterimakasih padaku" _**

**_"Aku tak memintamu menyelamatkan diriku." kata Sasuke_**

**_"Sasuke, kau sepertinya takut dengan wajah barumu" kata Kim Byeong Han_**

**_"Berhentilah bersikap seperti orang bijak, Kau tak mengerti apapun!"_**

**_"Paling tidak aku mengerti satu hal!" kata Kim Byeong Han sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "hanya dengan tetap hidup, seseorang akan selalu mempunyai kesempatan. Bila hidup, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Seperti sekarang, saat kemalangan menghampiri. Kalau kau takut dan tak punya keberanian menghadapinya, kau harusnya lari dan aku tak aka ikut campur" kata Kim Byeong Han memandang Sasuke sebentar, "Aku hanya menyelamatkan orang yang hampir mati, karena itu kewajiban sesama manusia. Mulai sekarang, kau orang terpilih yang dilahirkan kembali" kata Kim Byeong Han. _**

**_Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Ia menangis. Kim Byeong Han_** **_menegaskan satu hal lagi._** **_"Meskipun semuanya tampak telah berakhir, jika kau hidup, cepat atau lambat kesempatan itu akan tiba. Jangan lupakan itu Sasuke!"_** **_Kim Byeong Han_** **_pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Dalam hati, ia mengamini apa yang dikatakan _****_Kim Byeong Han_****_. Kesempatan itu akan tiba, ia hanya harus bersabar. Bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan penuh tekad_**

**_End of Flashback_**

####

Lift telah mengantarkan Sasuke pada lantai yang diinginkan. Pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke ingin bergegas keluar. Tepat pada saat itu, Yahiko hendak masuk ke dalam lift. Ia tengah sibuk berbicara kepada adiknya, Sakura di telepon untuk membujuk Naruto supaya mau berbulan madu, bagaimanapun caranya. Yahiko tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah padanya. Keduanya berpapasan. Emosi Sasuke segera naik. Ia mengepalkan tangan—tanda kemarahannya sudah memuncak. Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap Yahiko sesaat sebelum pintu lift menutup. Yahiko pun melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya.

Gaara masih setia menemani Naruto yang tengah asyik berdiskusi dengan Iruka. Shikamaru mendekati Gaara, membawakan minuman untuknya. Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Mereka berdua tidak berbulan madu. Aku ragu kalo Sakura tidak bisa memahaminya" kata Shikamaru

"Dia memahaminya. Sakura itu selalu memahami seseorang" kata Gaara

"Diantara jaksa sekaligus mantan ketua geng yang paling keras kepala, dia ada di urutan nomor 2" kata Shikamaru

"Yang pertama?" tanya Gaara

"Tentu saja ayahmu, Danzo" kata Shikamaru

"Aku datang karena ada yang menghubungiku tentang laporan pembunuhan. Jika disebut iseng, tempat dan kejadian begitu rinci, sangat sulit dipercaya" kata Iruka

"Apa mungkin pembunuh itu sendiri yang menelpon?" tanya Naruto

"Mungkin... Mungkin juga saksi mata" kata Iruka

"Yang pasti adalah...kasus ini berhubungan kasus pembunuhan misterius kakaknya Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Sasuke 12 tahun lalu, namun lebih menjurus ke pembunuhan kakaknya Sasuke. Korban sepertinya berkaitan dengan kasus itu" kata Naruto

"Tapi masa iya, soalnya bukankah Deidara itu temannya Itachi?" kata Iruka mengkerutkan kening

"Iya sih, cuman, korban meninggal sebelum berkata dia tau penyebab kematian Sasuke. Berarti ini menandakan kalo kematian Sasuke itu berhubungan dengan kematian penembakan misterius" kata Naruto

"Naruto" Iruka benar-benar menolak analisis Naruto yang masih terlalu awal ini

"Di tubuh korban ditandai gambar lingkaran. Tersangka mengirim sesuatu sinyal kepada kita. Selama kita bisa mengungkapkannya, kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk. Sekarang sedikit gambaran pun belum ada" kata Naruto yang terlalu keras memikirkan hal ini

"Naruto tenanglah. Sekarang jangan membuat praduga dulu. Praduga awal bisa mempengaruhi penyelidikan" kata Iruka

"Aku mengerti..." kata Naruto

"Kami akan mengawali penyelidikan. Naruto kau pulanglah dulu dan istirahat" kata Iruka

"Pemeriksaan mayatnya biar aku yang melakukannya" kata Naruto

"Jangan, Naruto sebaiknya kau tidak menangani kasus ini" kata Iruka

"Tidak. Aku ingin menanganinya. Ini terjadi di wilayahku. Ini kasusku" kata Naruto

"Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau menanganinya. Si penjahat bahkan memperhitungkan waktunya dengan tepat. Ini menandakan bahwa dia berharap kau yang menangani kasus ini" kata Iruka

"Tak apa-apa" kata Naruto

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya" kata Iruka melangkah pergi

Naruto mengejarnya, "_Sensei!_" Naruto menangkap lengan Iruka untuk menghentikan Iruka. "_Sensei _tau apa alasanku menjadi jaksa kan?"

"Aku tau, makanya tidak boleh" kata Iruka

"_Sensei_" bujuk Naruto

"Jika kau masih ingin turut serta, aku sendiri akan melaporkanmu ke atasan." Kata Iruka mengancam. Iruka kemudian pergi. Naruto ingin menghentikannya lagi namun takut akan ancama Iruka.

Gaara dan Sasuke kembali ke hotel. Gaara tidak akan pulang sebelum Naruto selesai dengan kasusnya ini.

"Kau segera temui Sakura. Tidak baik meninggalkan istrimu sendirian" kata Gaara

"Okeee..ngggggg...!" Naruto meregangkan otot-otonya. "Badanku terasa pegal semua" kata Naruto

"Istirahat yang cukup. Kau jangan sampe sakit. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, kau panggil aku saja" kata Gaara

"Hm, aku memang akan selalu memanggilmu kan" kata Naruto tersenyum. Gaara melihat senyuman tulus Naruto berhasil menarik bibirnya untuk berbalas tersenyum.

Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke yang tengah menuju lift di hotel yang sama dengan mereka berdua melihat kebersamaan Gaara dan Naruto. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Naruto melihat Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki berhati dingin itu jadi sungkan. Gaara menyadari itu. Sasuke menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda menyapa mereka berdua.

"Istirahat Anda nyaman?" tanya Gaara

"Ya. Jarang aku tidur selelap ini" jawab Sasuke

"Baguslah" kata Gaara memberikan rasa keramah tamahan. Mata Sasuke melirik Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Masih merasakan malu saat tubuh Naruto dipeluk begitu saja oleh Sasuke saat malam pesta pernikahan waktu itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu lift terbuka. Dari dalam keluar Haku. Ia tampak terkejut melihat bosnya.

"Saya baru saja mau bilang jika Anda tidak ada di kamar" kata Haku

"Ayo pergi ke kamarku" kata Sasuke

"Baik" kata Haku tersenyum dan menundukan kepala hormat. Keempat orang ini kemudian masuk ke dalam satu lift. Mereka semua agak terlihat canggung."Apa Anda sudah makan?" tanya Haku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Haku?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku belum makan wkwk" kata Haku ramah

"Kita makan bersama" kata Sasuke memutuskan

"Sesuatu yang lezat. Kalau belum tau makan apa, biar saya yang pilihkan" kata Haku

"Ya terserah kau saja" kata Sasuke

"Di jalan kecil belakang hotel, ada kedai ramen yang sangat lezat" kata Naruto

"Oh ya?" kata Haku senang mendengarnya. Sementara Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berbeda. "Kalau ramen itu bagaimana?" tanya Haku kemudian

"Ya terserah" kata Sasuke terkesan cuek mendengarnya.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung menambahkan, "Sakenya di sana juga enak". Mendengar hal itu, Haku sangat senang bisa memberikan restoran makanan dekat tapi enak. Ketika lift sudah pada lantai yang diinginkan. Sasuke dan Haku keluar dari lift. Mereka berempat harus berpisah. Sebelum berpisah, mereka saling membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah ya, Saito-sama, kemarin kenapa Anda melakukan hal itu? Wkwkwk" ledek Haku mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu

"Jangan salam paham. Aku hanya terbawa suasana" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak. Memori cepat mengingat kalau kata-kata itu sama seperti yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke dulu padanya. Waktu itu, Naruto menanyakan kenapa Sasuke menciumnya ketika pesta pancingan di rumah Naruto. Sasuke menjawab dengan kata-kata yang persis seperti Saito ucapkan. Intonasinya pun sama. Naruto memandangi Saito hingga pintu lift menutup. Bahkan, saat sudah tertutup pun efek terkejutnya belum juga hilang. Kenapa sama lagi? Malam itu, Polaris. Sekarang kata-kata itu. Sasuke dan Saito, mengapa semua tampak sama?

"Dia Kim Seong Gyun kan?" tanya Gaara. Naruto yang termenung tidak menyadari saat Gaara bertanya padanya."Naruto" panggil Gaara

"Eh, tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto. Gaara memperhatikan Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan dari Gaara.

#######

Saito dan Haku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Anda tidak lupa janji dengan Presiden Direktur Danzo dari Perusahaan Hotel Gaya bukan?" tanya Haku

"Ya" kata Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di sofa kesukaannya. memegang bahunya yang sebelah kiri, yang mungkin terasa sakit. Benar yang Kim Byeong Han bilang, bahwa Bahu dan kaki Sasuke tidak akan sepenuhnya pulih.

"Sekertarisnya Danzo-sama bilang, Danzo-sama bersedia kapan saja untuk bertemu dengan Anda" kata Haku

"Itu bagus" kata Sasuke masih memegangi bahunya

"Selamat beristirahat" kata Haku tersenyum kemudian membungkuk badan untuk hormat.

"Haku" panggil Sasuke, menghentikan langkah kaki Haku

"Ada apa Saito-sama?"

Saito menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya. Haku menerima itu. "Aku butuh seorang supir. Kontak dia" perintah Saito. Haku membaca nama di kertas itu. Tertulis Rock Lee dan nomer yang bisa dihubungi.

Rock Lee, dia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar barang. Saat itulah Haku menelepon, dan mengatakan kalau ada wawancara untuk Rock Lee. Rock Lee bingung karena dia memang banyak mengirim lamaran pekerjaan pada beberapa tempat. Rock Lee merasa senang sekali saat tahu akan diwawancarai kerja, dan berjanji akan segera kesana.

Saat percakapan usai, Rock Lee tidak percaya kalau dia akan dihubungi oleh Hotel Giant. Ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Haku yang juga sudah selesai menelpon Rock Lee, kembali melihat kertas yang diberikan Saito padanya. Kertas berisi nama Rock Lee. Mungkin Haku sedikit heran karena Saito mencari sendiri supir untuknya.

Gaara masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia meminta sekretarisnya mencari foto pewaris Hotel Giant, Kim Seong Gyun . Dia sudah mencari di internet, tapi sulit untuk menemukan fotonya. Sekretaris Gaara pun menyanggupi perintah itu.

#####

Naruto terlihat berlari di tengah hutan. Hutan di dekat rumahnya Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi milik Sarutobi yang berujung danau yang indah. Tempatnya abu Itachi dan kedua orangtua Sasuke ditebarkan. Naruto terlihat ketakutan. Dan saat dia sudah sampai di tempat abu Itachi diterbangkan, dia melihat seorang laki-laki disana. Laki-laki itu berada di hampir di tengah danau. Dia menoleh menatap Naruto, dan dialah Sasuke remaja.

"Sasuke...!" panggil Naruto dengan nada sedih. Dia ingin mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam danau. Namun tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Saat Naruto menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke remaja menatapnya dingin

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Naruto terbangun dengan wajah penuh rasa tidak percaya. Dia bersyukur itu hanya mimpi. Melihat Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu, membuatnya takut. Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya.

Dia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di tempat tidur, saat itu ponselnya berdering. Naruto membaca pesan itu dan matanya melotot karena terkejut. Dia bahkan bangun dari posisinya untuk melihat lebih jelas, seolah tidak percaya. Segera setelah berpakaian, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan meluncur pergi. Pesan yang diterimanya sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Sementara itu di kamarnya Saito, Saito masih duduk di sofa yang dia sukai. Seolah berfikir dalam diamnya. Sasuke mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kepanikan terlihat di wajahnya. Berkali-kali dia memandang ponselnya dan masih bingung dengan maksud si pengirim pesan itu.

Sasuke juga terlihat sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Apakah tujuan mereka sama?

Naruto sudah sampai di tempat yang sepertinya sesuai dengan pesan yang diterimanya. Ternyata itu adalah tempat dimana Sasuke dan dia pernah bersekolah dulu. Dan tempat yang Naruto tuju adalah atap sekolah. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu dengan teliti. Sebuah kotak terbuka dengan topeng rubah di dalamnya.

Apa maksud pesan ini? Naruto masih belum mengerti.

Naruto mengangkat topeng itu, sampai jatuhlah sesuatu yang terselip di dalamnya. Sebuah foto. Foto yang dipotert dari suatu tempat. Tempat itu seperti berasal dari tahun 1780an.

Naruto mengambil dan melihatnya. Dia masih tidak paham dengan tempat di dalam foto ini. Saat itulah, sebuah tangan yang ada dibelakangnya mengambil foto yang Naruto pegang. Sasuke kah? Sepertinya bukan..

#############

Ada karangan bunga di tempat abu ayah dan ibunya dan kakaknya Sasuke ditabur. Sasuke ternyata ada disana, dia tahu itu pasti Madara, pamannya yang menaruh disana. Ini kan peringatan hari kematian keluarganya Sasuke. Sasuke seolah bisa membayangkan Madara yang tadi datang dan menaruh karangan bunga di tempat ini. Seolah nyata ada di depannya.

Dia seolah melihat Madara yang berdoa untuk kakaak dan kedua orangtuanya atau mungkin juga untuknya. Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan itu.

Lalu datanglah Shizune "Maaf" kata Shizune yang mengagetkan Sasuke. Shizune, kepala pembantunya Sarutobi, ayahnya Sakura dan Yahiko terlihat membawa karangan bunga ditangannya.

Shizune menaruh karangan bunga yang dia bawa tepat di samping punya Madara. Sasuke melihatnya dari jauh. Dia mendekati Shizune, yang sedang memandang pemandangan indah yang disajikan tempat ini.

Shizune kemudian menoleh memandang Sasuke, "Apa Anda merupakan kerabat dari orang yang abunya ditabur di sini? Keluarga Uchiha?" kata Shizune. Dia berharap jika Sasuke memang merupakan kerabat Keluarga Uchiha?

Sasuke tersenyum ramah, "Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang yang abunya ditabur di sini. Saya hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan tanpa sengaja ketemu daerah ini" kata Sasuke berbohong. Sasuke menunjukan sikap merasa takjub dengan pemandangannya indah

"Keluarga Uchiha pasti orang terdekat Anda ya?" tanya Sasuke

Shizune tersenyum malu, dan menjawab, "Saya dulu pernah menjalani cinta sepihak. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan salah satu dari yang telah meninggal ini. Saya pasti terlihat bodoh ya kan?".

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum bahkan sampai melihatkan giginya dan berkata, "Tidak".

"Saya sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik, karena sudah menceritakan rahasia yang sudah saya pendam selama ini. Benar-benar melegakan." Kata Shizune, "kalau istri orang yang saya cintai juga ada di sini, istri orang yang saya cintai itu pasti mengerti akan perasaan saya kan? Karena ini cuma cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan saja" sambung Shizune

Sasuke menjawab, "Seharusnya begitu".

Shizune tersenyum lega, "Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan rahasia kecil saya" kata Shizune.

"Saya merasa tersanjung karena sudah bisa mendengar rahasia Anda" kata Sasuke.

Saat Shizune melangkah pergi, Sasuke berkata "Tunggu" membuat Shizune menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Saya akan mengantar Anda" kata Sasuke.

Shizune tersenyum "Tidak usah, saya tidak bisa merepotkan orang yang saya baru kenal" kata Shuzune. Kemudian Shizune melangkah pergi.

############

Kembali ke atap sekolah. Tangan siapakah yang mengambil foto yang Naruto temukan? Tangan Iruka ternyata yang sekarang dengan cermat sedang melihat apa maksud foto ini? Tempat apa ini, mereka berdua masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Naruto menunjukkan pesan gambar yang dia terima tadi. Gambar atap sekolah tempat mereka ada sekarang. Iruka melihatnya.

"_Sensei_ juga menerimanya?" tanya Naruto. Iruka mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku tahu tempat ini, karena aku pernah bersekolah di sini. Tapi bagaimana _Sensei _ tahu?" tanya Naruto

Iruka memperbesar gambar pesan yang ada di ponselnya, dan terlihat jelas lokasinya dari depan gedung Tekstil. Jadi karena itulah dia bisa mengetahuniya.

"Ini bisa saja telepon gelap, tapi bagaimanapun aku akan melacak siapa pengirimnya" kata Iruka.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti siapa yang melakukan ini, dan apa alasannya? Saat itu aku yang berada di sini ketika aku memakai topeng ini hanyalah Sasuke seorang" kata Naruto

"Diantara hal-hal yang kita anggap rahasia, hampir tidak ada-ada yang benar-benar rahasia" kata Iruka

Naruto tahu itu benar. "Kalau kita tahu tempat apa yang ada di foto ini, maka kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk, dan bisa saja petunjuk lainnya akan muncul" kata Naruto. Iruka mengangguk membenarkan. " Apa Iruka _sensei_ bisa menebak kira-kira tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto

Iruka menggeleng. Dia juga sama bingungnya denga Naruto. Tapi karena ini adalah masalah yang dikirim pada mereka untuk dipecahkan, jadi mereka harus bisa mencari jawabannya.

"Yang jelas, hari ini adalah hari dimana kakaknya dan kedua orangtua Sasuke dibunuh". Kata Iruka. Naruto kaget. "Awalnya aku lupa. Tapi setelah memeriksa kembali berkas Itachi, aku jadi tahu". Sambung Iruka

"Maksud _sensei_ hari ini adalah hari kematian kakaknya dan kedua orang tuanya Sasuke yang ternyata juga sama dengan hari dimana Deidara dibunuh. Pelaku sengaja membuatnya sama. Pelaku sengaja membuat Deidara dibunuh tepat dimana hari keluarganya Sasuke juga meninggal" kata Naruto menyimpulkan

Iruka mengangguk membenarkan analisa Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi memandang foto itu. Dan merasa teka-teka ini semakin rumit sepertinya.

##########

"Kunci loker tempat gedung olahraga?" kata Naruto kaget mendengar penjelasan Iruka tentang kunci loker gedung olah raga kereta api. Mereka masih berada di atap sekolah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke dulu sekolah.

"Tampaknya selama ini Sasuke mencari tau siapa pelaku yang membunuh kakaknya dan menemukan bukti penting di sana. Karena hal itu dia ditabrak" kata Iruka

"Bukti penting itu adalah..."

"Bukti yang terkait dengan pembunuhan Itachi" kata Iruka

"Tapi bagaimana bukti itu bisa berkaitan dengan pembunuhan Itachi?" tanya Naruto bingung

Iruka menghela nafas, "Siapa tahu. Ini hanya perkiraannya saja" kata Iruka.

"Apa kira-kira ada yang melihat Sasuke di sekitar gedung olah raga itu?" tanya Naruto

"Karena gedung olah raga itu kecil, hanya ada satu petugas yang menjaga di sana. Tapi petugas gedung olah raga itu juga telah menghilang sejak hari itu" kata Iruka. Berita ini semakin mengejutkan Naruto. Kenapa semua yang berkaitan dengan malam dimana Sasuke meninggal, tiba-tiba menghilang

##########

Mereka keluar dari sekolah,

"Aku merasa seperti tersesat dalam labirin" kata Naruto. Ponsel Naruto berdering, dan mertuanya yang menelpon. Naruto menerima.

"Aku akan mempercepat masa liburannya, dan mulai kembali bekerja besok" kata Naruto. Sepertinya ayahnya Gaara ingin membujuk Naruto untuk tidak terus bekerja di awal-awal pernikahannya.

"Akan memakan waktu dalam menyelidiki kasus ini, dan jika kau benar-benar terjun pada kasus ini maka tidak akan ada lagi waktu untuk bulan madu. Aku minta kau mengambil waktu seminggu untuk beristirahat" kata Danzo.

"Tak apa-apa" kata Naruto.

"Kalau kasus itu tidak akan menghilang, sementara kau harus beristirahat selama seminggu" kata Danzo. Dia meminta agar Naruto memikirkan perasaan istrinya, Sakura.

Naruto masih ingin menolak, tapi Danzo memaksa

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama terhadapmu. Tapi tolonglah pikirkan perasaan Sakura. Ditinggal ketika awal masa pernikahan itu tidaklah enak" kata Danzo. Danzo hanya ingin Naruto menuruti kata-katanya.

"Aku mengerti, Aku akan mengunjungi ayah bersama dengan Sakura setelah masalah ini ditangani" kata Naruto.

Sebelum telepeon ditutup, Danzo bertanya pada Naruto, "Apa yang Deidara katakan saat mengubungimu?".

Naruto kaget, dia bingung, haruskah dia memberitahu atau tetap merahasiakannya sampai semua jelas. Dan Naruto memilih tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

########

Di ruangan kerja, Danzo setelah pembicaraan itu, terlihat berfikir. Dia teringat saat Yahiko mendapat telepon dari Deidara dan saat itu Yahiko bahkan berkata kalau lebih baik dia menghabisi Deidara sejak dulu karna Deidara merupakan anak dari seorang detektif. Ayah Deidaralah yang menangani kasus kematian Itachi dan kedua orangtua Sasuke. Demi untuk menghilangkan begitu saja kasus itu, Deidara dan ayahnya selalu memanfaatkan Yahiko untuk memberikannya upeti supaya tutup mulut. Danzo berfikir apa kematian Deidara ini ulah Yahiko? Danzo berharap apa yang dia pikirkan tidak benar.

"Apa hasil otopsi Deidara sudah keluar?" tanya Naruto

"Ya sudah" kata Iruka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?" tanya Naruto

Iruka hanya diam, dan Naruto seolah tahu.

"Racun itu terdeteksi bernama Neostigmin bromida. Sebuah racun yang 5 kali lebih beracun dari sianida yang menyebabkan serangan jantung. Bahan yang sama di peluru yang ditemukan dari otopsi tubuhnya Itachi dulu". Kata Iruka

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan penemuan ini. Walu Naruto sudah tahu kalau racun itulah yang membunuh Deidara.

"Tentang lingkaran itu...aku pikir itu adalah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus memulai kembali semua dari titik awal." Kata Naruto. "Kasus penembakan Itachi itu. Aku akan memulai menggali kembali dengan lebih teliti pada kasus itu" sambung Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan mengambil wewenang atas kasus ini?" tanya Iruka

Naruto mengangguk mantap

"Kasus ini mungkin lebih kompleks daripada yang kita pikirkan. Kasus ini terlihat terlalu dalam dasarnya" kata Iruka

"Tidak peduli seberapa dalam akarnya, pasti akan ada akhir." Jawab Naruto

"Aku punya perasaan yang buruk terhadap ini." kata Iruka

Naruto memandang Iruka dan berkata kalau apapun yang Iruka katakan, dia tidak akan merubah keputusannya, dan tidak akan menyerah.

############

Sasuke ternyata jadi mengantarkan Shizune pulang. Pulang ke rumah Sarutobi. Orang yang banyak dipuji-puji pahlawan oleh masyarakat Jepang.

Shizune mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang mau mengantarkannya. Karena diantar Sasuke dia bisa pulang dengan selamat dan nyaman.

Saat Shizune sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat rumah itu. Rumah yang masih nyaman untuk ditinggali Sarutobi

###########

Danzo menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan bahwa Naruto akan menyelidiki kasus kematian keluarga Uchiha yang kasusnya hilang begitu saja. Demi untuk tetap menjaga sebuah rahasia, Sarutobi harus berbuat sesuatu. Sarutobi menelpon kaki tangannya, meminta agar 'orang itu' menyelidiki siapa-siapa aja yang ada di sekeliling Deidara sebelum kematiannya, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu tuanya dengan tenang, tapi ternyata masalah ini belum juga berakhir.

##########

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Sasuke terlihat bersama Haku bertemu dengan RLC Star dari Hotel Grand Gluck.

"Aku tidak menjual hotel demi uang" kata RLC Star setelah mendengar Sasuke akan membeli hotelnya.

"Aku tahu kau itu ayah dari para malaikat miskin, yang membiayai anak-anak yang memerlukan bantuan" kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke foto-foto dimana RLC Star memang sedang bersama anak-anak miskin yang butuh bantuan. Terlihat dermawan dan penuh kasih sayang.

RLC Star tersenyum bangga, mendengar pujian dari Sasuke.

"Syarat-syarat penjualan hotel yang RLC Star inginkan, Hotel Giant sudah memenuhinya. Kami sudah membuat kesepakatan lisan dengan Direktur Hotel Gaya, Yahiko"

"Tapi bukankah belum menandatangani kontrak?" tanya Sasuke

"Walapun memang belum menandatangi kontrak, sebuah janji lisan juga merupakan janji. Jadi kami tidak ingin melanggar janji itu" kata RLC Star

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi, dan memainkan jemarinya. " RLC Star harus melanggar janji itu" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Haku menoleh mendengar kata-kata bosnya itu.

RLC Star terkejut, "Apa maksudnya?"

Dengan tatapan dinginnya Sasuke berkata, "Hotel Grand Gluck akan diambil alih oleh Hotel Giant"

"Jika sudah selesai bicaranya, silahkan pergi" kata RLC Star yang tidak mau menuruti tawaran Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah alat perekam, yang berisi suara seorang anak bernama Miyuko. Anak itu sepertinya mengalami perlakuan buruk dari orang yang dipanggilnya ayah. Tangan RLC Star bergetar saat mendengar rekaman itu.

Sasuke memandang ketakutan di ekspresi wajah RLC Star dengan senyum magisnya.

RLC Star membanting rekaman itu, dan Sasuke dengan masih diposisi kesukaannya,

"Aku sudah menyimpan yang asli, jadi percuma walau dihancurkan. Miyuko sepertinya anak adopsi RLC Star. Dan sepertinya RLC Star sering melakukan kekerasan seksual pada Miyuko. Sehingga sekarang Miyuko ada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa." Kata Sasuke

"Ini jebakan..bukan itu kebenarannya...!" kata RLC Star membantah

"Saya memiliki banyak uang untuk bisa melakukan apapun. Menyuruh para saksi untuk berkata yang sebenarnya itu mudah bagiku. Apalagi aku masih punya bukti lainnya" kata Sasuke

"Itu adalah masa lalu, aku sangat menyesal... Aku sudah menjadi manusia yang lahir kembali saat ini...!" kata RLC Star ketakutan

"Sebuah pebuatan salah yang pernah anda lakukan..tidak akan pernah bisa terhapuskan. Manusia bisa mengubah kedoknya dengan benar-benar tidak disangka. Orang jahat akan semakin jahat" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya

Haku bahkan mendengar kalimat Sasuke dengan perasaan takut. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapai keinginannya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya.

"RLC Star adalah orang yang sudah menyesali perbuatannya, itu artinya RLC Star siap untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Jika RLC Star memiliki keberanian, aku akan mengirimkan bukti-bukti ini kepada pers, dan aku akan mundur dari transaksi ini" kata Sasuke

RLC Star menyerah dan tidak merasa punya pilihan lain, daripada nama baiknya tercoreng, lebih baik dia menyetujui menjual hotel ini pada Sasuke.

#########

Haku masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk menyerahkan data yang Sasuke minta. Tapi langkah Haku terhenti karena bosnya sedang tertidur pulas. Haku menaruh data itu di meja, dan saat akan keluar ruangan, Haku membatalkan niatnya.

Dia mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi santai. Lalu ada yang terjatuh dari tangan Sasuke. Haku melihat itu dan mengambilnya.

Sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk Hiu.

**_Flashback_**

**_Seoul, 4 tahun lalu_**

**_Di sebuah akuarium Hiu, Sasuke memandang Hiu yang terus bergerak itu dengan tatapan sedih. Dia mendekat, dan menempelkan tangannya pada kaca seolah ingin menyentuh Hiu itu. _**

**_Masih ditempat sama, disisi lain akuarium itu, terlihat Haku yang juuga sedang mengagumi Hiu._**

**_Saat sudah keluar akuarium, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak minta tolong. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ada seorang pria yang membawa lari dompet seorang wanita, dan Haku langsung menghadang pencopet itu. Dia berusaha merebut apa yang sudah laki-laki itu curi. Pencuri itu pun lari melewati Sasuke, namun Sasuke diam saja dan tidak menangkapnya._**

**_Haku memandang laki-laki itu dengan sedikit tidak suka. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki diam saja melihat ketidakadilan? Ternyata Haku mengikut Sasuke, mencegatnya, "Anyeonghaseyo" kata Haku membungkuk hormat _**

**_Haku tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, "Kalau kau laki-laki, kau tidak boleh diam saja melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Wajahmu tampan ya, tapi sayangnya kelakuanmu kurang baik. Ketampananmu akan sia-sia jika sikapmu seperti itu. Laki-laki harusnya tidak begitu. Harus saling tolong menolong, apa kau tidak tahu itu?" kata Haku_**

**_Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun._**

**_Saat Haku akan pergi, Sasuke berkata dalam bahasa Jepang, "Tali sepatumu lepas". Haku kaget, pria tampan ini dari Jepang, sama seperti dirinya. _**

**_"Kau orang Jepang?!" tanya Haku gembira _**

**_Sasuke melangkah pergi, dan Haku jadi tidak enak. Dia menyusul Sasuke _**

**_"Maaf atas perkataaku, kau jadi tersinggung ya, tapi tetap saja perilakumu itu salah. Wanita atau pria, harus saling membantu jika ada yang membutuhkan" kata Haku. _**

**_Sasuke sih cuek saja, membuat Haku berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, menghadang jalannya. "Kalau ada yang sedang bicara harusnya kau perhatikan. Maaf." Kata Haku karena Sasuke terus diam dengan wajah sinis dan dinginnya. _**

**_Hotel Giant sedang melatih para karyawan baru bagaimana cara yang benar dalam menyambut tamu. Diantara karyawan baru itulah ada Haku._**

**_Petinggi-petinggi hotel Giant datang, dan tentu saja ada sambutan pada mereka. _**

**_Para petinggi itu melewati Haku, dan Sasuke yang merupakan Petinggi Hotel Giant bahkan menatapnya. Haku jelas saja kaget dan tidak menyangka, orang yang dia temui itu adalah Petinggi Hotel Giant, tempatnya sekarang bekerja. Kepala Presiden Kim Byeong Han meminta Haku menemuinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum penuh makna._**

**_Flashback End_**

Haku masih memegang hiasan berbentuk Hiu itu di tangannya. Dia memandang Saito yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian dia menaruh hiasan Hiu itu di meja, dan berdiri akan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menyebut satu nama dalam tidurnya "Naruto...!"

Haku menoleh dan memandang Sasuke. Terlihat kening Sasuke berkerut, mungkin ada yang buruk dalam mimpi Sasuke.

#######

Naruto yang berjalan di sekitar pemancingan, melangkah tanpa rasa takut, karena dia tahu di depan sana ada tempat pemancingan yang bagus. Naruto seolah melihat kembali kenangannya dalam acara memancing bersama Sasuke ketika sepasang kekasih sedang mengambil peralatan memancing dari bagasi mereka

Saat Naruto sedang asik dalam ingatan manisnya tentang Sasuke, dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat yang Naruto lakukan. Sasuke melihat apa yang Naruto tatap, dan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dengan diikuti Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyadari itu dan terus berjalan. Waktu itu seolah terhenti dan kembali di masa 12 tahun lalu, saat mereka remaja.

Gaara menyusul Naruto menuju pemancingan. Setelah mendapatkan foto pewaris Hotel Giant.

Naruto yang sudah sampai, terlihat kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia melihat seorang pria yang juga sedang melihat tempat pemancingan itu. Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu kehadiran Naruto. Apakah Naruto berharap laki-laki itu Sasuke?

Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Naruto sendiri kaget menyadari Saito tahu danau ini.

TBC

* * *

Okee, kisah selanjutnya akan tampil hehehe, maaf yaa banyak banget, soalnya lagi exicited buat cerita heheheheh, mohon reviewnya untuk keluh dan kesahnya:D


End file.
